L'océan l'appelait
by Keya Shiro
Summary: Collaboration avec Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru ! Des années à vivre cachée dans la masse humaine, une nuit, un regard vers lui, un regard rendu. Une aventure débutant contre la volonté de la miss, mais en accord avec son profond désir...
1. Prologue

Coucou! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction!

Oui, encore, je sais, et je n'ai pas achevés les trois premières... Mais.. Je suis comme ça x)

 **/!\** Cette fiction est faite en collaboration avec **Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru** ( u/7074686/ ), je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire ce que la miss écrit, c'est fort sympathique!

Je ne sais quand sortiront les chapitres, mais nous essayerons d'être sérieuses et de publier assez souvent tout de même :)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;D

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas One Piece, Oda le fait très bien pour nous. En revanche, Séléné appartient à Etherias Hanako D Kyoteru et moi même, et pas touche, oki? :)**

* * *

 **L'océan l'appelait.**

 **Prologue** : Sur une petite île tranquille elle vivait...

A lueur d'une lune parfaitement ronde et visible malgré le ciel terriblement orageux, l'enfant poussa son premier cri, rapidement couvert par celui des éclairs. La surprise s'empara de tous les spectateurs de la scène, tant celle-ci était magique. Les quelques cheveux du nourrisson perdirent leur couleur flamboyante et devinrent aussi brillants et clair que l'argent. Les rayons lunaires s'y reflétaient, et illuminaient la peau diaphane du nouveau-né. Malgré cette nuit de tempête et d'orage, en dépit des intempéries ô combien dangereux, elle vint à la vie, sous les yeux attendris de ces parents. Malheureusement, si la nature était déchainé sans pour autant les blesser, les hommes eux ne leur faisaient pas de cadeau : Les marines arrivaient, bruyants, brisant l'instant merveilleux que le couple vivait. L'homme hurla à la mère de se mettre à l'abri tandis qu'il engageait un combat périlleux contre ses opposants tout en respectant la volonté de sa dulcinée ainsi que la sienne : Ne pas faire couler le sang le jour où leur enfant pousserait son tout premier cri.

Epuisé, mais heureux, il rejoignit peu de temps après sa bien-aimée et leur fille afin de les conduire sur son navire afin de lui trouver un abri, loin des regards et du danger. Il savait déjà où il comptait se rendre, et ce qu'il ferait ensuite, bien que cela lui brisât le cœur : Il ne pouvait rester auprès d'elle, alors il voguerait, encore et toujours, cachant sa paternité, mais revenant parfois, pour observer de loin son sang et sa chair grandir. Mais le verrait-elle un jour ? Nul ne le savait.

~0O0o°o0O0~

Alallya, île aux 4 saisons de Grand Line, 23 ans plus tard :

Le vent soufflait sur l'île, favorisant la formation de magnifiques vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises au nord-est, tandis qu'elles s'échouaient avec grâce sur les plages du sud de l'île. La lune ronde et éclatante éclairait cette dernière de ses rayons pales, tout en envoyant ses rayons jouer dans les vagues à l'agonie, pour le plaisir des yeux des quelques passant nocturnes qui déambulaient encore dans les rues presque désertes de la ville. Parmi ceux qui admiraient l'océan à cette heure tardive se trouvait Séléné, une jeune femme ne supportant ni les injustices, ni les ivrognes. Pour cette dernière raison, elle s'était à nouveau réfugiée sur les toits, là où nul ne la dérangerait, pas même un homme trop saoul et timbré.  
De sa position, la demoiselle pouvait observer la mer dans sa splendeur nocturne, envoyer ses vagues contre les falaises pourpres, lui rappelant la couleur si singulière du sang. Oui, le sang l'attirait, tout comme les histoires d'horreurs et les sciences. C'était d'ailleurs une excellente motivation pour pratiquer le métier de la demoiselle : chirurgienne.  
Oh, détrompez-vous, malgré son jeune âge, elle était douée, très douée. Génie des sciences, elle était une chirurgienne de talent et s'intéressa à tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux sciences.

On aurait pu croire que de ce fait, ce petit prodige travaillait pour la marine, voire même était l'assistante du célèbre Végapunk, mais non.  
Elle faisait constamment profil bas afin d'éviter que son nom n'apparaisse dans les journaux ou qu'elle soit contrainte de rejoindre la marine de par leur besoin de nouveaux chercheurs qualifiés et de médecins de plus en plus doués et rapides. Elle n'y tenait pas, mais vraiment, pas du tout. Cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Aussi loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, on avait toujours fait en sorte que Séléné soit discrète et n'attire pas l'attention de la marine. C'est pourquoi elle savait s'informer, fuir et se cacher, disparaitre dans un écran de fumée. Il y avait de cela bientôt dix ans, sa mère l'avait laissée, lui expliquant que la marine l'avait reconnue, avant de quitter l'île.  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait.  
Néanmoins, toute cette préparation s'était avérée utile : Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais rencontré de souci et vivait paisiblement sur l'île de Alallya, bien que chaque soir, elle s'évadait sur les toits pour sentir les rayons de Lune sur sa peau diaphane. Elle sortait également pour sentir le vent dans ses cheveux, ce vent qui lui amenait l'odeur marine des vastes océans. Enfin, chaque soir, elle rêvait, là-haut sur les toits, des mers et leurs secrets, de la vie que l'on trouvait dans ces abysses marins, et d'aventures pleines de rires et de liberté.  
Oui, une part d'elle l'appelait sur les océans, mais l'autre l'exhortait à demeurer cachée, sur cette île que les pirates épargnaient presque toujours lors de leur passage, grâce à la présence de marine sur celle-ci.

Cette nuit n'échappait pas à la règle, c'est pourquoi la jeune femme était là, sur les toits, à l'abri des passants. L'atmosphère reposant la berçait pendant qu'elle se délectait de la sensation de la brise marine dans ses cheveux chatoyant et sur sa peau diaphane. Elle admirait l'océan, scrutant ses profondeurs en cherchant les poissons qui parfois sautaient hors de l'eau. Elle adorait les bancs de poissons qui offraient de temps à autre un ballet aquatique à la lumière de l'astre des nuits. Tandis qu'elle glissait un regard aux falaises pourpre qui luisait, trempé par l'écume des vagues, elle vit une étrangeté qui l'étonna beaucoup, et l'intrigua.

La vision qui s'offrait à elle était peu commune, et d'une rare beauté : Le sous-marin de l'équipage des Heart émergea non loin du littoral, exactement dans le reflet de la lune sur l'eau salée. La scène fut ponctuée de remous et d'éclaboussures salée dans lesquelles  
Cette simple vue était déjà époustouflante, mais ce qui suivit laissa la jeune femme bouche bée.  
L'équipage sortit prendre l'air, la combinaison blanche de chacun étant d'un blanc pur les rayons de la lune les rendant presque luminescents. Un certain ours polaire s'échappa en trombe du monstre de métal, hurlant qu'il avait trop chaud. L'écho de l'océan ainsi que le vent marin rapportant la plainte du pirate à Séléné, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Rire bien rapidement éteint, lorsque le capitaine du bâtiment arriva sur le pont. Elle ne pouvait se tromper, il était le seul homme portant des habits un tant soit peu normaux, et surtout, il dégageait quelque chose de plus que ses subordonnés.

Même de loin, la demoiselle fascinée pouvait deviner que cet homme était incroyable. Il se tenait droit, fier, et contemplait les eaux noires comme s'il les avait toujours connues.

« Ses vieilles amies », pensa la jeune femme, subjuguée par le spectacle qu'offrait sans le savoir les Hearts.

Elle restait quelques minutes ainsi, bouche bée, à les regarder s'approcher de son l'île à bord de leur inhabituelle embarcation. Ses prunelles bleutées emplis de nuances violacées allaient d'un pirate à l'autre, mais le plus souvent, elles retournaient au fier capitaine. Des bribes de conversation parvenaient à la jeune femme, quelques mots, par ci, par là, mais bien que ne put tout saisir, elle entendait dans leur voix de l'engouement et de la joie. Un sourire ourla doucement ses lèvres, cet équipage était intéressant et semblait vivre une belle aventure.

Tout à coup, des bruits se firent entendre, des pas précipités, une course-poursuite. Se doutant que rester sur les toits à l'heure où les malfrats s'éveillent et la marine s'énerve ne serait pas judicieux, la chirurgienne bondit et disparut des hauteurs de la ville pratiquement endormie.

Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est que les rayons de Lune n'illuminaient pas que le navire de Trafalgar Law, mais également la jeune femme elle-même, se reflétant ainsi sur sa longue chevelure d'argent si chatoyante, et qu'elle avait très rapidement attiré l'attention des prunelles d'acier du Chirurgien de la Mort, qui désormais la regardait disparaître tel un esprit fuyant l'œil de l'humain.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner était que ce pirate allait avoir besoin d'aide, et que malgré le danger planant sur elle et le mauvais œil de la marine, c'est elle qui le sauverait. Pour couronner le tout, aucun des deux ne pensait que l'un changerait la vie et vice versa.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je... M'excuse? Pardonnez moi?  
J'ai été absente, et sans doute sans raison valable. J'avais prévu d'être, euh régulière. Bon bin je ne le suis pas, genre, du tout^^

Je travaillais, nouveauté pour moi, et je travaille encore, tout en allant en cours, du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à conjuguer passion, université et travail, bien que je prenne des disposition pour.  
Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, d'une fic quasi oubliée, j'en suis sûre, c'est triste, mais je vais faire des efforts (si mon année de L2 me le permet xD)  
Bon, on passe aux reviews^^

Déjà, merci :)

Ensuite:  
: MERCI! Voilà la suite, tardive mais la voilà ^^

Traffy D Lamy : Hello miss! Voilà la suite :)

Hey: Hey^^ Merciiiiii~ Voilà la suite^^

Merci à vous, vos retours sont très encourageants :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Bin, OnePiece est a Oda, voilà. Séléné est à Hanako et moi^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Sur cette île elle l'a rencontré...

Allellya, quelques nuits plus tard…

La jeune femme à la chevelure d'argent faisait une nouvelle fois son escapade sur les toits, telle une ombre, lorsqu'un chuintement de lame parvint à ses oreilles. Aussi discrète qu'à l'accoutumée, elle redescendit dans la noirceur des ruelles sinueuses et se dirigea prudemment vers le lieu d'où venait le singulier bruit. Là, elle le vit : Le fier capitaine que la demoiselle se tenait, un magnifique nodachi dégainé. Autour de lui se dressait des hommes plus que reconnaissables : des chasseurs de primes.

Oh, vraiment, leur apparence trahissait sans mal leur profession, ne leur offrant aucun anonymat, et peu d'entre eux savaient être discrets. Vêtus de tenues abîmées, des chaines pendues à leurs sacoches, des pistolets rongés par la rouille ou rayés de tous les côtés, accrochés à leur ceinture ou dans leurs mains. Leur visage comportait presque tous de multiples marques, entailles, cicatrices ou les traces d'un coup cuisant, reçu durant un récent combat la plus part du temps. La nuit leur avait offert un camouflage naturel intéressant, leur offrant la possibilité d'encercler le pirate, pour autant, cela ne signifiait en rien que cela leur offrait un quelconque avantage… Le pirate ne semblait qu'ennuyé de leur présence, ses yeux couleurs aciers scrutaient sans grand intérêt ses opposants, son visage n'arborait aucune expression, comme s'il était vide. Pourtant, dans son regard, la lueur qui brillait prouvait bien que l'homme n'était pas vide d'émotion, ou inconscient, loin de là.

Tout se déroula très vite : Aucune sommation, aucune parole, pas même un rire ou un souffle. Une détonation de pistolet, puis une seconde, et une dernière, ni plus, ni moins. Le silence de la nuit était bien vite revenu, l'agitation s'était envolée, volatilisée, laissant derrière elle des hommes inconscients, parfois légèrement entaillés, mais tous sains et saufs. Séléné avait observé la scène, tapie dans l'ombre. Songeuse, elle réalisait que depuis son arrivée, cet intriguant pirate avait lui aussi fait profil bas, évitant de faire ou d'attirer l'attention. Le détaillant avec plus d'attention, elle suivit les mouvements de l'étranger, sa souplesse, son pouvoir, ses yeux.

Ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, plus dangereux que cette lame qu'il maniait, et dotés d'une expressivité renversante. L'instant pendant lequel Séléné avait pu l'observer ne lui avait pas suffi. Quelque chose l'attirait à lui, à ses yeux qui semblaient pouvoir la transpercer en un simple battement de cil. Ce regard aiguisé auquel rien ne pouvait échapper, auquel les secrets s'abandonnaient sans retenu… Elle le sentait, il pouvait la délivrer de cette morne routine, de ces entraves d'ombres…

Mais était-ce là bien sage… ?

Une nouvelle fois, l'appel de l'océan taraudait la jeune femme, la torturant, déchirant sa raison et son instinct. Elle devait faire profil bas, demeurer dans l'ombre, loin de la piraterie, de la marine et des révolutionnaires, mais chaque soir cet appel le lui prouvait, elle appartenait aux océans qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, reflétant mille et une lumières, tempêtes et voiles.

Mais elle le savait, elle ne le devait pas, surtout pas. Rester cacher dans l'ombre de la menace pour que jamais elle ne vous repère, voilà ce qu'elle se devait de faire, et sans écart ni audacieuse tentative. Son poste à l'hôpital était déjà pour sa sécurité une forme de danger non négligeable, il était hors de question qu'elle pousse d'avantage l'aventure.

Pirate ? Ce n'était pas un avenir pour elle, le monde entier se dresserait contre elle… Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'une guerrière, ou encore assez forte pour le supporter. Elle n'était pas faite pour ça, un point c'est tout. Subir les critiques indirectes de la population ignorant son secret lui était déjà pénible, alors comment affronter les insultes qui pourraient lui être crachée en plein visage, les regards haineux, la peur des plus faibles, la convoitise des plus puissants… Non.

Cachée, elle demeurerait cachée, effleurant du regard le rêve que le fier capitaine lui faisait miroiter sans le savoir, rien qu'en se tenant parfois dans le champ de vision de la demoiselle.  
En parlant du dit pirate, celui-ci, tel une ombre, s'était éclipsé…  
Réalisant soudainement qu'elle s'était trop approchée pour perdre de vue l'homme, Séléné recula à pas de loup, discrète comme à l'accoutumée. Elle s'éloigna encore, d'une rue, d'une seconde, mais quelque chose lui hurlait de fuir en courant, qu'elle était prise au piège…  
Tout à coup son dos rencontra une surface qui jamais n'aurait dû être là. C'était à fois chaud et glaçant, doux mais ferme, mobile sans pouvoir être repoussé…  
Oh… Aucun doute. Un torse.  
Un trait argenté fendit l'air, dans un sifflement mélodieux, son si agréable aux oreilles de la jeune femme. La lame quant à elle alla se loger sous la gorge claire et découverte de sa cible, tandis qu'une main se plaça sans hésitation sur sa bouche. Du regard, Séléné repéra les tatouages surprenant qui figuraient sur les phalanges découvertes : « DEATH »… Oh. Quelle idée glauque mais originale, attirant autant l'attention que la méfiance…

Un souffle contre son oreille sortit la miss de ses pensées :

« Un mot, et je t'égorge, lui intima la voix grave du Chirurgien de la Mort. »

Pas une réponse, rien, juste une pale main saisissant celle qui couvrait la bouche de la doctoresse, une main terriblement douce, qui nullement ne tremblait, et qui, tout comme lui, n'hésitait pas. Le corps frêle qu'il tenait le poussa doucement davantage contre le mur, dans l'ombre impénétrable… Surpris, Trafalgar relâcha sa prise, non sans garder ses mains sur sa proie.

Soudain, des cris résonnèrent, et des bruits de courses emplirent le silence nocturne qui jusqu'alors régnait. Une patrouille de marine passa devant le duo caché, suivit des chasseurs de prime, honteux et énervés. Il le savait : ces hommes le cherchaient. Inconsciemment, il exerça une pression sur l'épaule de la miss à ses côtés, cette dernière dégagea sans inquiétude sa main et se retourna, plantant son regard dans le sien.  
Contre toute attente, le pirate y lu de la confiance et une pointe d'habitude. La présence de la patrouille ne semblait pas l'inquiéter plus que cela, tout comme le fait qu'un pirate la menace.  
Non, loin de là, dans ses yeux si doux et brillants se reflétaient un espoir à demi caché, et un rêve aussi vieux que la belle enfant.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha de ces prunelles si lumineuse, et s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètre du visage offert devant lui. Là, réalisant son geste, il se redressa brusquement et se passa négligemment la main sur le visage, trop désemparé pour faire preuve de retenue.  
Cependant, la fraction de seconde pendant laquelle il avait quitté la jeune femme avait suffi à cette dernière pour disparaître, un rire cristallin enchantant l'air marin de frais de la nuit. Immédiatement, le célèbre criminel s'engouffra dans la ruelle en face de lui, à la poursuite de la miss. Il entendit ce doux rire encore quelques instants, au détour d'une allée, puis d'une avenue. Malheureusement, le dédalle de rues avait eu raison de lui, lui arrachant le rayon de lune qu'il croyait pouvoir contempler encore quelques instants.

Sonné et agréablement surpris, Trafalgar songea qu'il chercherait ce joli oiseau le lendemain s'il en avait l'occasion, puis il tourna les talons et s'en retourna dans son navire. La tête emplie de question tournant autour de cette mystérieuse inconnue.

Le lendemain, le capitaine des Heart Pirates sortit avec hâte du sous-marin, déterminer à trouver la jeune femme qui avait si agréablement hanté sa nuit. Son équipage n'avait rien compris à la fougue de leur supérieur, n'ayant pas eu vent des évènements de la veille, ni des plans du brun.  
Cependant, il eut beau chercher, les rues ne lui rendaient pas la belle demoiselle qu'elles lui avaient prise la veille. En début d'après-midi, ses pas égarés l'amenèrent jusque devant l'hôpital de la ville. A demi déçu de ne pas avoir encore trouvé celle qui cette nuit l'avait conquis, il décida de faire une pause dans ses recherches et s'engouffra dans l'établissement, une forte envie de jouer au bon médecin. L'ambiance ennuyeuse de l'île lui pesait, l'entrainant dans des balades nocturnes et des envies d'être un peu gentil… Il lui tardait de partir de cet endroit si peu enrichissant ! La seule chose, la seule personne qui jusqu'alors avait rendu cette escale intéressante était la mystérieuse jeune femme à la chevelure argenté qu'il avait aperçu à son arrivé et rencontré la veille.

C'est pourquoi il troqua son nodachi contre une blouse de médecin et qu'il prétendit être un nouveau docteur du service de chirurgie.

Alors, il se rendit compte d'une terrible chose : Non seulement la population était ennuyeuse, mais en plus, elle était d'une naïveté affligeante. Les internes accueillirent le pirate comme un petit nouveau n'y connaissant guère plus que le contenu de ses manuels scolaire à la vie. Evidemment, Trafalgar joua le jeu, se retenant d'attirer l'attention. Durant le début de la soirée, Law, lassé d'assister un vieux chirurgien alcoolisé dans une opération des plus simples, alla trainer près de l'entrée. Soudain, un appel à l'aide lui parvint, un père tenant dans ses bras un enfant livide et inanimé, dénué de souffle et aux battements de cœur d'une faiblesse inquiétante courait vers l'hôpital. De nombreuses zébrures violacées parcouraient la peau trop blanche du petit, de nettes traces de piqures ornaient ses jambes, parmi quelques hématomes et égratignures plus impressionnantes que menaçantes. Le douloureux souvenir d'une situation très similaire impliquant sa tendre Lamy lui fit prendre en main le gamin, sous les yeux éberlués des médecins présents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pénétrait dans un bloc opératoire, hélant deux assistants qu'il avait perçu comme compétents durant l'après-midi. L'agitation régnant autour de lui devenait ingérable : ceux qui l'avaient accueilli plus tôt lui disaient de laisser cela au docteur Séléné, que sinon l'enfant allait forcément mourir. Le nombre de piqures reçues justifiaient aisément l'empoisonnement du jeune patient, et leur forme trahissait l'identité de l'animal, ou plutôt, des animaux, ayant mis le gamin dans cet état. Malgré tout, Law tint bon, et mis violement dehors les gêneurs avant de soigner le garçonnet qu'il avait désormais sous sa responsabilité.  
Evidemment, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un des internes réalisa très rapidement quelle était la nature des maux dont souffrait le petit, et surtout, qu'il s'agissait de son propre frère, il perdit pieds et conscience, s'effondrant au sol. Alors que Trafalgar jurait sous son masque, une chevelure argentée entra dans son champ de vision, annonçant qu'elle sortait l'interne et le remplacerait.

Puis, contre toute attente, une gifle fut assénée au Chirurgien de la Mort, perdu dans sa contemplation de la jeune femme après laquelle il courait depuis l'aube. Le brun secoua la tête en reculant, mais sa question se perdit dans sa gorge :

« Docteur Heart, il faut s'occuper du patient et non compter les mouches ! S'exclama la doctoresse en enfilant une paires de gants chirurgicaux. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour réveiller l'homme qui se mit directement au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant se réveillait enfin, dans une chambre d'hôpital et en présence de sa famille, soulagée. Law laissa à la jeune femme l'accompagnant le soin de rappeler au patient ainsi qu'à la famille que les serpents à bonbonneurs étaient dotés d'une réserve de poison mortel, et que leurs productions sucrées ne valaient pas du tout le risque que leur vol comportait.

Peu après, le duo se retrouva sur le toit de l'hôpital, seul à seule. La doctoresse s'était accoudée au muret, ses prunelles accrochées à l'horizon, fixant les eaux si proches et lointaines à la fois. Trafalgar la regardait, ne se lassant pas de la voir réfléchir, ainsi exposée à la lumière orangée du crépuscule, la courte période d'ensoleillement arrivant déjà à son terme. Finalement, le brun alla s'accouder aux côté de la miss, à quelques mètres d'elle. Le silence régnait, tous deux l'appréciaient, ne souhaitant le briser. Puis, quand vint le moment, ce fut elle qui prit la parole :

« Vous avez bien fait, pour le petit.  
_ Son état était trop urgent pour ne rien tenter, rétorqua simplement le chirurgien hors-la-loi.  
_ Vous avez de la chance, cela dit, sa famille est trop heureuse et reconnaissante pour se demander qui vous êtes.  
_ Les gens normaux ne se posent pas la question de qui vous êtes lorsque vous sauvez la vie de l'un de leur proche.  
_ Eux, oui, je vous l'accorde. Néanmoins, les internes qui vous ont accueillis plus tôt ont manqué de lucidité… Nous n'avons pas émis de requête de soutien médical auprès des autres îles, et aucun bateau n'est officiellement arrivé au port depuis près d'un mois et demi. La présence d'un nouveau visage aurait dû les alerter, et vous auriez dû avoir les Marines à vos trousses.  
_ Et pourquoi ne vois-je pas encore le moindre d'entre eux accourir ? Demanda Law, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
_ Parce qu'ils ont fait preuve de négligence, répondit alors la demoiselle en concentrant son regard sur un Roi des Mers barbotant au loin.  
_ Non, vous mentez, contra soudainement l'homme, vous m'avez protégé, ne le niez pas.  
_ J'ai simplement fait comme si j'étais au courant de votre venue, et je n'allais pas vous appeler « Trafalgar » devant les autres, cela vous aurait vendu, et nous aurait tous mis en danger, vous comme nous.  
_ Ah oui ? Poussa le pirate, sachant pertinemment ce que son vis-à-vis voulait dire.  
_ Vous êtes dangereux, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ! Souffla-t-elle.  
_ Mais une personne m'apparaissant aussi intelligente que vous aurait pu me dénoncer sans pour autant mettre en danger la population présente, non ? S'amusa le capitaine.  
_ Je n'avais pas de raison de vous mettre en difficulté, expliqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.  
_ Peut-être me serais-je moins ennuyé, proposa Law.  
_ Vous êtes-vous ennuyé aujourd'hui ? S'enquit Séléné.  
_ Ces derniers jours, oui, mais depuis hier soir, beaucoup moins, je me suis trouvé assez pris à vrai dire...  
_ Ah oui ? A vous faire passer pour un des praticiens de l'île ? S'étonna la miss.  
_ Non. J'étais occupé à chercher une certaine demoiselle qui m'a échappé la nuit passée, sourit l'homme en plantant son regard, joueur et entendu, dans celui de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Echappé ? Cherchiez-vous à la capturer ? Se méfia alors la chirurgienne.  
_ Peut-être, qui sait ? Fit le pirate, énigmatique, avant de tomber le masque sous le regard sombre de la jeune femme. Plus sérieusement, je cherchais seulement à prolonger de quelques instants ce moment…  
_ Combien de temps durent ces quelques instants, d'après vous ?  
_ Je l'ignore, le temps qui nous semble agréable, juste, suffisant : quelques secondes, une poignée de minutes, ou même plus, se pourrait-il qu'on parle d'années ? Peut-être même une vie ? Il y a des êtres pour lesquels un clin d'œil peut valoir mille ans tout comme une fraction de seconde.  
_ Poétique et véridique, mais pourquoi vouloir prolonger le moment ? Demanda sincèrement Séléné.  
_ Parce que… Parce que… Je… Elle...

Law cherchait ses mots, il avait senti le sérieux de la demoiselle et sentait que ses raisons lui importaient sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer. Il reprit, décidant qu'il n'avait plus envie de jouer, plus envie de se cacher :

_ Parce qu'elle ne semblait pas me craindre.

Le silence lui fit tourner la tête. A côté de lui, la jeune femme le regardait, l'intensité dans ses prunelles enchanteresses lui demandait de continuer. Alors, il rompit le contact visuel, s'adossa au muret, et se pencha en arrière, plongeant ses yeux dans la nébuleuse étoilée qui déjà commençait à gagner le ciel assombri.

_ Parce qu'hier soir elle m'a intrigué, elle m'a surpris. Si discrète, et dans son élément, comme un esprit de la nuit… Elle dégageait cette aura de confiance, si pure et belle… Et ses yeux presque rieurs qui m'incitaient à lui sourire, cette pâleur, et, cette douceur, je la voyais face à moi, sans peur… Et sur les toits, le premier soir, sous cette Lune donnant espoir, alors que l'onde noire nous entourait mon équipage et moi, que rire et paroles fusaient autour de moi… Je ne voyais qu'elle. L'île en elle-même n'était pas très lumineuse, mais cette jeune fille, là-bas, sur les toits, tout là-haut, qui nous regardait… C'était comme si elle brillait, rendant à la Lune son propre reflet. Les rayons nocturnes éclairant sa peau diaphane, et s'aventurant sur ses cheveux clairs dans lesquels jouait le vent, les faisant étinceler de mille-feux… Et ses yeux que je voyais malgré la distance… Tout ce que je voulais, c'était la revoir, et l'autre nuit, dans le noir et l'ombre des ruelles, je la vois, dissimulée et m'observant alors que je suis encerclé et assomme mes assaillants… Ce court instant passé ensemble, la fraîcheur de son corps réchauffant le mien, ses yeux m'observant sans crainte ni jugement, guidant de leur lueur mon esprit perdu par l'étonnement… Je voulais tant rester ainsi, n'aurait-ce été qu'un instant de plus…  
Ah ! Je- Euh… J'étais parti dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs, m'écoutant parler ! Se reprit alors le Chirurgien de la Mort, se rappelant la présence à ses côtés tout comme l'identité de son interlocutrice, qui lui fit rapidement signe que son égarement ne l'avait pas perturbée.  
_ Donc, la nuit de votre arrivée, vous l'aviez vue sur les toits ? Demanda Séléné pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout en continuant le jeu de langage instauré depuis le début.  
_ Oui, un rayon de Lune l'éclairait, ce remémora Law en s'écartant du muret pour rejoindre la doctoresse quelques mètres plus loin.  
_ Peut-être cette jeune femme devrait-elle faire plus attention lors de ses futures escapades nocturnes, réfléchit tout haut la concernée.  
_ Pourquoi ?! C'est une vue à couper le souffle qu'elle offre là ! Protesta vivement Trafalgar.  
_ Et si elle n'a pas envie d'être vue, rétorqua Séléné.  
_ Trop tard, je l'ai vue, rappela-t-il.  
_ Jeune femme : zéro. Trafalgar : Un… Mais, et alors ?  
_ Et alors ? Et bien j'ai envie de la revoir, encore, encore et encore ! S'exclama le capitaine des Heart Pirates comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
_ Oh… Fit la demoiselle, surprise et rougissante en se détournant pour masquer son embarras.  
_ Mais, si elle le voulait bien, murmura Law, à peine audible pour la chirurgienne, en s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la toucher.  
_ Si elle voulait bien quoi… ? L'incita à poursuivre la jeune femme, à la fois curieuse et troublée.  
_ N'offrir cette vue si belle… Juste à moi, rien qu'à moi, seulement au pauvre hors-la-loi que je suis, et pas aux autres… Je ne lui demande pas de se cacher, mais simplement de me laisser la voir… Je lui serais vraiment reconnaissant, continua le pirate en glissant ses bras le long du corps de la chirurgienne, l'enlaçant peu à peu.  
_ Et si elle ne savait pas quoi répondre ? Demanda d'une voix faible Séléné, relevant les yeux vers l'homme qui la tenait.  
_ Je lui dirais de me dire oui, souffla gentiment le brun, un sourire doux et encourageant aux lèvres.  
_ Alors, au moins que ces quelques instants que vous recherchiez, elle dit oui, répondit finalement Séléné. »

Doucement, Law se baissa alors vers la demoiselle, lui remontant le menton d'une main. Lentement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'apprécièrent, se scellèrent. Les deux chirurgiens fermèrent les yeux, s'offrant dabs ce doux échange.  
Soudain, la lueur de la Lune inonda l'endroit, apparaissant de derrière les nuages qui se dissipaient. Très bientôt, les rayons vinrent illuminer la beauté argentée de la doctoresse. Cette dernière brisa le tendre baiser, rouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les prunelles d'acier liquide, émerveillées par l'aspect enchanté qui s'emparait alors la jeune doctoresse.  
L'instant ô combien magique fut malheureusement brisé par les appels des internes cherchant le duo de médecins. Enervé par l'interruption, Trafalgar relacha son étreinte et demanda :

« Quand sommes-nous supposés terminer notre service ?  
_ L'équipe de nuit arrive dans une heure et demi…  
_ Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous, mademoiselle, de m'accompagner, après l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit ?  
_ Avec plaisir… Lui répondit avec malice la jeune femme.»

Ce soir-là, l'équipage des Heart Pirates eut la surprise de voir leur capitaine rentrer au sous-marin, pour la première fois, avec une personne extérieure à l'équipage, et qui plus est, une magnifique femme. La surprise générale fut d'autant plus grande que la demoiselle ne sembla pas inquiétée par la présence de l'équipage, ni même par celle de Bepo, et accepta même avec le sourire de diner dans la salle commune à leur table.

Pour tous, c'était là une nouveauté rafraichissante, agréable, et peut-être même, qui sait… Semblait-elle annonciatrice de changements ?


	3. Chapitre 2

_Et oui, je suis de retour~_  
 _Oui, ça fait très peu de temps, mais je suis incapable d'attendre après avoir fini un chapitre, pardon ^^_

Merci pour ta review ! :) Voici a suite! _  
_

 _Aller, on passe au chapitre!_

 ** _Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, Séléné, à Hanako et moi ^^_**

Chapitre 3 : Complications

Allellya, le lendemain, à l'aube.

Séléné se déplaçait avec aisance au milieu des brancards, l'expression compatissante et les yeux désespérément rivés sur les blessures qui défilaient devant eux. Elle évaluait les dégâts, la gravité de l'état de chaque patient, décidant très rapidement qui devait s'occuper de qui. L'urgence était grande, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, personne ne pouvait se targuer d'en avoir. L'hôpital tout entier était actuellement en crise :

Le groupe de malfrats jouant aux chasseurs de primes qui avait dérangé Law était sorti durant la nuit, cherchant une victime à extorquer, ou une tête primée à poursuivre. Évidemment, l'unique équipage pirate présent sur l'île était sur le Sub Nautilus, et leur capitaine passait une nuit des plus agréables et reposantes qu'il ait jamais passé. De ce fait, les chasseurs de primes avaient fini dans un bar, saouls, non sans faire assez de tapage pour que le barman fasse appel à une patrouille de Marines. A cela avait suivi une altercation, résultant en une course poursuite risible, prouvant aux dernières âmes éveillées que Marines comme chausseurs, étaient à peine plus doués que des poules ! Les malfrats avaient par la suite misérablement tentés de s'échapper et faisant exploser le vieux quartier de la ville, où vivait d'ailleurs notre jeune médecin. Heureusement, les soldats de la Marine, malgré le fait d'avoir été pris dans la chute des bâtiments, étaient parvenus à mettre la main sur les trouble-faits. Cependant, cela ne changeait rien à l'ampleur catastrophique des dommages collatéraux, d'autant plus que les habitants étaient pratiquement tous chez eux et couchés. Ces derniers ne s'attendait évidemment pas le moins du monde à voir leur foyer s'effondrer et leur vie chambouler de la sorte.

C'est pourquoi l'hôpital avait dû ouvrir chacune de ses chambres, chacun de ses blocs opératoires, et rappeler chacun de ses médecins, du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas dans les brancards, ensanglantés ou morts. C'est avec inquiétude et ennuie que Séléné avait décroché son DenDen Mushi, sous le regard endormi de son amant. Ce dernier avait perdu toute envie de se rendormir en entendant un des membres de l'équipe de nuit expliquer à la chirurgienne la situation. Il avait alors fait émerger le Sub Nautilus et s'était habillé à la hâte, se faisant rapidement confisquer son chapeau pour éviter d'être reconnu.

Les internes, en voyant le duo arriver à l'hôpital, avaient affiché un tel soulagement que cela avait encore plus inquiété les deux chirurgiens.

Séléné avait alors immédiatement pris en main la répartition, attribuant des taches complexes ou sensibles au Chirurgien de la Mort, et rédigeant une note fin d'officialiser l'autorisation de pratiquer du « Docteur Heart ».

Cela fait, elle retourna à la répartition des cas et ordonna leur prise en charge.  
Une fois le plus grand nombre de patients en état critique possible placé en soin, elle se dirigea avec hâte vers le bloc opératoire où l'attendait un pauvre homme à deux doigts de l'agonie. Malgré la situation, Séléné prit son temps, replaçant avec calme et précision les viscères de son patient, le recousant sans erreur le corps déchiré par les décombres de l'explosion. La précipitation ne menait jamais à un résultat viable, et chaque médecin le savait.  
Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle laissa aux secouristes volontaires le soin de libérer le bloc opératoire tandis qu'elle allait mettre à jour la liste des patients à traiter, et les personnes disponibles pour s'en occuper.

Nulle ne vit la Lune laisser place au Soleil, ni ce dernier se recoucher, remplacé par une couverture noire, menaçante, lourde et étouffante. Les nuages sombres couvrant le ciel étoilé s'accordaient tristement avec l'atmosphère ambiante sur l'île.

Des habitants avaient rapidement organisé un système de soutien au personnel de l'hôpital, apportant du nécessaire de soin stocké de l'autre côté du village, ainsi que des repas afin de redonner de leur force aux équipes qui, depuis des dizaines d'heures, s'affairaient pour sauver des vies. Dans le même temps, on construisait des abris, préparait des listes de volontaires acceptant d'héberger des sinistrés.  
Cela faisait des années que l'endroit n'avait pas connu une telle effervescence, et celle-ci n'était pas des plus agréables.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il fut possible pour Law et Séléné de prendre une pause, permettant au duo de se restaurer, et surtout, au brun de répondre à l'infatigable DenDen Mushi qui sonnait depuis des heures.

« Allo ?  
_ Capitaiiiiiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeee ! Hurla Bepo, soulager d'entendre enfin son supérieur.  
_ Oui, Bepo, du calme, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?  
_ On était si inquiets, vous avez disparu avant le petit déjeuner, sans prévenir et ça fait des heures ! Désolé ! On a cherché partout dans la ville ! On a vu l'état du centre-ville ! On a cru que vous étiez à l'origine de ça ou aviez été pris dans les écroulements ! Désolé ! On a même été voir dans la base marine au cas où, mais on ne vous a pas trouvé ! Bon, les marines, eux, nous ont trouvés… On essaie de se cacher dans la forêt, Sachi a été obligé de passer en submersion car une patrouille arrivait vers le Sub'.  
_ Attends, doucement, vous avez fait QUOI ?!  
_ Désoléééé ! On a été voir dans la base marine si vous aviez été capturé capitaine, puis a force que s'inquiéter on s'est fait des films ! Et on a cru que Miss Séléné était dans le coup, on a paniqué ! Faut nous comprendre capitaine, elle avait l'air tellement à l'aise, comme si elle était dans son élément, o- on a cru que…. Bah qu'elle était un agent du gouvernement ou un des leurs ! Et- et puis… Et puis les marines nous ont pris en chasse, on est dans la forêt, mais on va pas tenir longtemps, je les ai entendu donner l'alerte, un vice-amiral risque de venir dans la semaine capitaine ! Et on ne sait toujours pas combien de temps le log-pose met à se recharger !

A ces mots, le brun offrit un sourire gêné à la chirurgienne, désolé que ces hommes aient pu douter d'elle. Cette dernière retint un rire en haussant les épaules : elle s'en fichait un peu, ils avaient le droit de se poser des questions sur elle, après tout, elle avait su approcher de très près Law, et l'avait désarmé de toute méfiance…

_ Mais il fallait me le demander Bepo ! S'exclama la jeune femme pour répondre au Mink. Il faut dix-sept jours à un log-pose pour se recharger ici, il vous reste donc encore dix jours à attendre ! Et Bepo, ne touchez pas aux sucreries présentes dans la forêt, les créatures qui les gardent possèdent une toxine mortelle qui tue dans les vingt heures si la blessure n'est pas traitée à temps et avec les bonnes manipulations !  
_ Même le miel et les marshmallows ? Demanda soudainement Penguin, inquiet.  
_ Même ces friandises-là. Pitié, dis-moi que vous n'avez pas touché aux marshmallows.  
_ Et bien… C'est-à-dire que… Fit alors le pirate, la voix tremblante.  
_ Qui en a pris ? Questionna Law.  
_ Ban, Penguin et moi, intervint Bepo, un sérieux sans faille dans la voix.  
_ Sortez de la forêt, déguisez-vous et venez nous rejoindre à l'hôpital, qui doit-être le seul endroit où vous n'avez pas cherché…  
_ Mais captain', on va bien ! Et les marines nous cherche, ils n'osent pas entrer dans la forêt avant d'être une cinquantaine, c'est tout !  
_ Pour l'instant vous allez bien, mais lorsque qu'une des tarentules d'ombres remarquera que ses marshmallows ont été volés, ou encore un des ursidés à deux têtes se rendra compte qu'il lui manque du miel, je ne donne pas cher de vos peaux.  
_ On est des pirates, pas des enfants ! S'indigna un des Hearts.  
_ Je sais, je ne sais pas ce que vous valez en combat, mais je peux vous assurer que ces créatures sont d'une dangerosité affolante, sans parler du fait qu'elles trouvent toujours un moyen de vous toucher et de passer leur poison, sinon, elle parvienne à appeler leur congénère à l'aide. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous rentriez dans une zone peuplée, si possible sur le Sub Nautilus, et que vous vous mettiez hors d'atteinte de ces bêtes.  
_ Faites ce qu'elle dit, ordonna alors Trafalgar. Contournez les marines et retournez au sous-marin.

Le ton de leur capitaine fit comprendre au groupe que nulle objection ne serait acceptée par leur supérieur.

_ Oui capitaine, répondirent-ils, avec de raccrocher le combiné.  
_ Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, hein ? S'enquit Séléné en venant enlacer le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Ils sont mon équipage, c'est une seconde famille en soi, et on a discuté hier de la faune de la forêt, je sais qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes s'ils tombaient sur une de ces choses. J'avais envie de profiter d'une de mes journées d'ennuis pour aller prendre des échantillons de ces fameuses toxines, mais j'avoue qu'y aller seul me parait très compliqué.  
_ Ne t'en fait pas pour eux, en cas de soucis, Bepo t'appellera et nous pourrons intervenir. Et pour ton escapade dans la forêt, si ton équipage s'en sort, je pense que vous pourrez vous y rendre, je vous servirai de guide si tu veux, termina-t-elle alors qu'un sourire intéressé naissait sur les lèvres du pirate.  
_ L'offre est à prendre, en effet, fit-il, mais pour l'instant, je pense avoir besoin que tu me guide pour autre chose, continua Law en rapprochant son corps de celui de la demoiselle dans ses bras.  
_ Ah oui ? Monsieur le Chirurgien de la Mort a besoin d'un guide, dans l'immédiat ? Rusa chirurgienne.  
_ En fait, j'ai juste besoin de toi, susurra le susnommé en voler un très léger baiser à son vis-à-vis, l'encourageant à renouveler de manière plus prononcée l'échange.  
_ Oh, je vois… Murmura Séléné, avant d'embrasser tendrement le fier capitaine. »

Lentement, Trafalgar passa ses doigts dans le chignon de sa belle et le défi, rendant à la douce et lumineuse matière sa liberté. Puis, les longs doigts s'aventurèrent sur la nuque de la miss, parcourant la pâle peau avec délice, provoquant chez la jeune femme des frissons de bienfaisance. De sa seconde main, le brun exerça une légère pression sur le bas du dos de son amante, tout en se baissant pour adopter une position assise. Surprise, Séléné bascula et se retrouva sur les genoux de son beau pirate, les lèvres emprisonnées par celles du docteur.  
Avec assurance, les mains tatouées vinrent parcourir le dos de la demoiselle, la peau offerte, si douce et attirante. Puis, Trafalgar commença à exercer, çà et là, de faibles pressions, massant tendrement le dos tendu de Séléné, lui arrachant des soupirs et des frissons, qu'il buvait de ses lèvres avec délice, s'en enivrant sans fin. Puis, sa bouche partit agacer le cou exposé, suçotant, mordillant, et toujours en arrachant à la belle des soupirs de plaisirs, mêlés à ceux de bienêtre que le massage lui procurait. Rapidement, Law arrêta d'embrasser la chair devant lui et revint s'approprier avec amour les lèvres entrouvertes. Quand, à bout de souffle, le couple se sépara, le Chirurgien de la Mort fit se poser sur son épaule la tête de sa douce amie, lui proposant ainsi de se reposer sur lui. L'hésitation ne dura pas bien longtemps, très vite, le corps fin et longiligne se lova confortablement contre son vis-à-vis.

Une ombre passa et contourna le duo qui se reposait. Seul Trafalgar vit le déplacement discret, mais n'en fit rien, se préparant seulement à agir si un agresseur lui tombait dessus.

Pourtant, rien n'arriva, si ce n'est deux internes à la recherche des deux chirurgiens. Ils leur apportaient à tous les deux un carpaccio délicieux avec des frites encore fumantes et quelques douceurs forts appréciées. Face à un tel service, Law haussa un sourcil, et le plus jeune des deux expliqua que les habitants connaissaient les goûts de Séléné et voulaient remercier le duo pour leur travail. Puis, il demanda, le rouge aux joues, si Law et sa collègue était en couple, demande à laquelle le brun répondit affirmativement, avant d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

Etait-ce bien sérieux… ? Séléné n'avait rien d'une fille ordinaire, et la relation que tous deux entretenaient, bien qu'elle soit très récente, ne ressemblait absolument pas à une amourette de passage, ou à une aventure d'une escale.  
Cependant, là où Law allait, le danger l'attendait. Et il était le capitaine d'un équipage de pirates, des hommes, vivant ensembles dans un sous-marin ! Pouvait-il vraiment emmener la jolie Séléné avec lui ?  
Et Doflamingo, s'il apprenait que Trafalgar était amoureux, qu'en ferait-il ? Menacerait-il la jeune femme ? Et elle, savait-elle se battre ?  
Oui, sans doute, mais à quel point ?  
Et puis…  
Non.  
Ce n'était surement pas là un monde pour elle. Elle sembla apprécier sa vie ici, sur cette île. La calme semblait être le maître des lieux, la marine protégeait la population des arrivages de pirates… Les fonctions de chirurgienne de la miss lui assuraient une vie décente, et de travailler dans des conditions tout à fait correctes.

Mais alors, allait-il s'arracher le palpitant pour laisser ici la seule et unique élue de son cœur ?  
Le devait-il ?  
Ne le devait-il pas ?  
Il ne savait pas, devait-il être égoïste ? Prudent ? Stupide ? Sans cœur ? Ecouter sa raison ? Ses sentiments ?

Il se sentait perdu, face à un choix bien difficile…

C'est alors qu'une voix le sortit de ses songes, Sa voix :

« Law, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu t'es crispé d'un coup…  
_ C'est… C'est rien, juste une pensée désagréable, cacha le brun.  
_ Tu veux en parler ? Proposa la jeune femme, ses grands yeux se plongeant dans les prunelles d'acier en face d'elle.  
_ Je… Je pensais à nous.  
_ Oh. Ton départ de l'île, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Oui, admit-il.  
_ J'y pensais aussi, à vrai dire, dit-elle avec honnêteté.  
_ Tu… Tu me vois déjà partir ? Se sentit alors étouffer le pirate.  
_ Non, et oui. Tu ne resteras pas, le log pose rechargé, tu continueras d'avancer, je n'en doute pas un instant. Tu laisseras dans ton sillage cette île, mais ce que je n'arrive pas à imaginer, c'est que tu me laisse dans ton sillage.  
_ Je… Je me posais la même question, je me demandais si… Non. J'ai peur de t'emmener avec moi, face au danger, reconnu finalement Trafalgar.  
_ Mon amour, il y a une raison pour laquelle je suis sur cette île et non sur les mers… Et si je sors d'ici, que tu le veuilles ou non, ma tête sera mise à prix. Pendant des années j'ai regardé l'océan, me laissant bercer par ses effluves marines et le clapot des vagues, me demandant pourquoi je ne partais pas, me souvenant toujours que ma vie deviendrais un enfer à l'instant ou j'embarquerai…  
_ Mais, comment… ?  
_ C'est pourquoi je vais rester ici, m'emmener avec toi attirera les regards et le danger sur ton équipage, je le sais par avance, je suis désolée, je préfère me déchirer le cœur moi-même plutôt qu'on ne me l'embroche en te tuant à cause de moi. Bon appétit Docteur Heart.

La conversation se termina ainsi, la jeune doctoresse laissant son collègue provisoire assis dans la nuit, à son repas. Elle partit se réfugier sur les toits, plus loin, afin de manger et de pleurer en silence, loin de quiconque pourrait la voir.

Non loin de là, l'ombre repartit, peinée.

 _Oui, c'était court, oui, je suis désolée, oui, je me dépêche pour la suite (mais pas trop non plus, je n'aime pas bâcler un chapitre)_


	4. Chapitre 3

Hello!  
Et oui, je suis là~ :)

Voici la suite!

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours une source de motivation très importante, me donnant envie de continuer à publier!

D'ailleurs, j'y réponds de suite:

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merci! Ahah, je peux comprendre, il est vrai qu'on peut croire à un coup de foudre, même si je n'arrive pas à voir cela ainsi^^ Dévore pas trop non plus, les maux d'estomacs sont une infamie pour le corps et l'esprit ;)

14th . Allen:  
Merciiii! :D Je ne sais pas non plus, il s'est rangé momentanément je suppose? x) Ahah, tu verras, mais si la question des poisons est le seul élément qui attire ton intérêt, je vais peut-être m'inquiéter ^^ Oui, l'équipage est attaché à elle, Law aussi, et elle est attachée à eux... La suite donnera-t-elle justice à ce lien si peu servi?  
Aller, merci encore et à bientôt! :D

nikkouyoku:  
Merci beaucoup! :D Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!  
A bientôt!

 **_  
Disclaimer: One Piece et les personnages qui en découlent appartiennent à Oda, Séléné, ainsi que Luccian et Ban, sont à Hanako et moi, merci de votre compréhension.  
_**

L'Océan l'appelait chapitre 3 : Une douce folie…

Quelques temps s'étaient écoulés depuis cette rupture douloureuse bien que raisonnée, le brun comprenait la décision de la jeune femme, cependant il ne l'acceptait pas, ou du moins, il avait des difficultés à s'en contenter. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, instaurant une distance importante entre eux. Le personnel médical, au courant de la proximité du duo, s'était vite étonné de ce nouveau comportement, mais le pirate n'avait rien dit, rien fait, il ne voulait pas ternir l'image de la miss ou compromettre le futur de cette dernière sur l'île.  
Evidemment, il aurait aimé le faire, la forçant à l'accompagner, mais les paroles de la chirurgienne lui revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit… Elle était contrainte à faire profil bas dans cet endroit, restreinte, attachée à cette île, presque contre son gré, elle qui rêvait de naviguer sur les mers interminables que lui parcourait sans répit…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Hurlait intérieurement l'homme alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital, son travail enfin terminé. D'ailleurs, il n'y retournerait pas, dans cet endroit, il ne le voulait pas. S'il voulait respecter la décision, ô combien douloureuse, de la demoiselle, il ne devait plus l'approcher de trop près, sinon il serait incapable de la laisser tranquille. Il l'avait suivie, lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots le détruisant, il l'avait entendu pleurer, puis retourner, froide et sévère, à son travail…

La raison est parfois blessante, cette situation en était une preuve fracassante, ne plaisant pas le moins du monde aux deux médecins.

Trafalgar arriva, rompu, devant son sous-marin. Il remarqua que l'embarcation était vide, anormalement vide. Son équipage aurait déjà dû être de retour de cette fichue forêt, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore arrivés ?! Sans attendre, l'homme se rendit dans ses quartiers, puis dans la salle commune, à la recherche d'un possible mot laissé par son cher et fidèle second, mais il ne trouva rien du tout. Inquiet, il contacta le Den Den Mushi de Bepo, qui tarda mais finit par être décroché :

« Allo ? Bepo ? Appela le brun.  
_ Qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda une voix étrangère au Chirurgien de la Mort.  
_ Où est le propriétaire de cet appareil, contra Law.  
_ Capitaine, on est en vie, lui parvint un hurlement du Mink, rapidement suivit d'une plainte sonore.  
_ Qui. Etes. Vous ? Interrogea avec rage le pirate, sentant son sang bouillir.  
_ Trafalgar, rendez-vous à la base marine de l'île si vous voulez revoir en vie votre équipage, annonça l'interlocuteur du capitaine des Heart Pirates, dissipant ainsi les doutes de ce dernier. »

La tonalité changea, signifiant la fin de l'appel, arrachant un hurlement au médecin.

« MERDE ! »

Des heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Law tournait en rond dans ses quartiers, essayant de joindre les outils de communication de chacun de ses hommes. Il comprit vite qu'aucun membre de son équipage n'avait échappé aux Marines. Il se mit à son bureau, une migraine l'épuisant, tandis qu'il cherchait la meilleure solution à la captivité de ses subordonnés et amis. Cependant, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se sentait incapable, le désespérant malgré lui. Ses pensées revenaient régulièrement à la chirurgienne pour laquelle son cœur battait, il se demandait si elle serait capable de l'aider ou non, face à ce problème épineux, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, encore moins après cette décision dont elle lui avait fait part malgré la douleur que cela causait visiblement à la miss.

 _Non, je ne peux lui demander son aide, pas après tout ça. Je ne veux pas attirer les regards sur elle !_

Des heures plus tard, il décida de passer un marché avec ceux qui détenaient son équipage, il voyait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il rappela donc l'escargophone de Bepo, et retomba sur l'homme qu'il avait eu plus tôt.

« Allo ?  
_ C'est d'accord, je vais me rendre… Capitula Law.  
_ Parfait, qu'attends-tu vermi-  
_ Il y a des conditions à ma reddition, le coupa-t-il.  
_ Tu te crois en position de marchander ? S'énerva le Marine.  
_ Oui. Je veux que mes hommes soient relâchés, sains et saufs, rétorqua le pirate d'une voix sans appel.  
_ Hors de question, ils seraient capables de revenir te libérer, j'en libèrerais quatre, choisis vite Chirurgien, choisis vite, je retire un libéré toute les cinq secondes.

Il… Non… Il lui _ordonnait_ de faire un choix parmi ses hommes ?!

_ Je… Commença Law, essayant de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.  
_ Plus que trois, l'informa son ennemi, impitoyable.  
_ Bepo, Sachi, Penguin ! S'écria soudainement le pauvre capitaine, énonçant tristement les trois noms qu'il prononçait le plus souvent parmi ses subordonnés.  
_ Sois là d'ici midi, sinon je les tue tous les trois, menaça son interlocuteur.  
_ Je serais là, lui assura Trafalgar tandis que des vertiges s'emparait de lui. »

La communication fut coupée une nouvelle fois, et le brun s'effondra, inanimé au sol, sa dernière pensée fut de compter qu'il lui restait environ huit heures pour trouver une parade, et se rendre.

 _Trop peu…_

Il était 11H33, devant l'entrée de la base marine de l'île se dressait le capitaine des Heart Pirates, épuisé. Il s'était réveillé deux heures après s'être évanouis, et s'était presque arraché les cheveux pour trouver des alternatives, finissant par prendre une chaise, s'asseoir à nouveau et saisir de quoi écrire, de sorte à transmettre ses dernières directives à ses amis. La nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer avait été nécessaire, mais éreintante.

Désormais il était là, résigné à prendre sur lui pour sauver autant qu'il lui était possible ses compagnons.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, un grincement sinistre s'élevant dans les airs. Là, il les vit, ligotés, un peu égratignés mais toujours debout, les yeux clairs, lucides, le fusillant du regard. Sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas accepté la reddition de leur capitaine et préféraient se sacrifier pour lui, un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara du brun, qui soutint tout de même leur regard noir.

Un groupe de soldats s'approcha de Law, des menottes en Kairoseki dans les mains. Conscient qu'il n'y échapperait pas, le médecin les laissa venir, ne les arrêtant que le temps d'obtenir la libération de ses camarades. Dès que les mains de Sachi, le dernier à libérer, furent déliées, le claquement des lourdes menottes de pierre retentit, faisant frissonner Trafalgar et sourire les soldats qui désormais le tenaient entre leurs impitoyables griffes.

C'est alors que Law entendit le bruit d'un fusil qu'on arme, et comprit avec effroi ce qui allait se passer.

« FUYEZ ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant devant eux, alors que l'explosion se faisait entendre. Le trio déguerpit, Bepo s'excusant à tout va. Par chance, la balle avait manqué Penguin, éraflant tout juste son bras gauche. Les tirs n'avaient pas continué, la présence du brun devant les cibles les gênant trop.

Un homme particulièrement imposant et énervé apparut, marchant d'un pas vif vers le pirate menotté. Sans un mot, il envoya son genou avec force contre le sternum du brun, le projetant contre le sol. La respiration du Chirurgien de la Mort se coupa immédiatement, ses muscles refusant d'opérer les mouvements vitaux qu'étaient ceux de l'inspiration et de l'expiration. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de grimacer qu'un coup de pied l'envoya encore plus loin, répandant dans son torse une douleur diffuse et insupportable : une côte avait lâché. Les coups s'enchainèrent, faisant tantôt rouler, tantôt projetant l'homme plus loin. Ainsi, le calvaire dura jusqu'à ce que le corps totalement endolori du pirate ne franchisse, non sans avoir rencontré au passage le mur juste à côté, la porte des quartiers du commandant de la base militaire. Là, deux mains puissantes le saisirent et le suspendirent par les menottes à ses poignets, à un crochet relié par une chaîne au plafond. Sans dire un mot, son assaillant fit s'élever le corps du brun jusqu'à ce que les pieds ne touchent presque plus le sol. De nouveau, il assena un coup de genou à sa cible, rendant à celle-ci sa capacité à respirer. Il fit ensuite pleuvoir les coups, les mâchoires serrées. Il semblait vouloir décharger une colère sourde l'habitant sur le pauvre capitaine, qui ne comprenait vraiment pas comment il avait pu énerver à ce point le commandant en aussi peu de temps et d'échanges entre eux.

Quand enfin l'homme eut terminé de battre le pirate, il sortit de la salle, toujours fulminant, mais ne trouvant aucun intérêt à violenter un homme inconscient. Rapidement, deux jeunes recrues entrèrent dans la pièce, ayant pour mission de nettoyer les lieux, leur supérieur ne supportant pas les traces de sangs qu'il laissait lors de ses emportements.

Durant le nettoyage, Trafalgar se réveilla, une douleur incommensurable dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il s'apprêtait à hurler malgré lui de souffrance lorsqu'un bâillon, un simple chiffon humide et plein de sang et de poussière, fut glisser dans sa bouche, retenant son cri.

« Silence pirate ! Lui intima une voix. Il n'est pas encore assez loin pour s'être calmé et ne pas t'entendre, expliqua le jeune marine derrière lui.

 _Que… qu'est-ce que…_ Peinait à penser le dit pirate, tremblant de douleur, se contorsionnant pour échapper au bâillon qui l'étouffait et lui donnait la nausée.

_ Attends, j'ai amené ça, le docteur Séléné en avait encore en réserve à l'hôpital ! Intervins la seconde voix.

 _Sé… Séléné ? S'étonna d'entendre le brun._

_ Oh génial ! Injectes lui !

Une aiguille s'enfonça dans le bras gauche du capitaine, il ne la sentit à peine, tout comme il devina plus qu'il ne ressentit le produit lui être administré. Très rapidement, le brun sentit un engourdissement important se répandre dans son corps, apaisant la brulure qui le torturait tant. L'efficacité du produit l'étonna, en tant que médecin, il n'avait jamais rencontré un tel effet anesthésiant. Rapidement, il cessa de trembler, ses muscles se détendant un à un. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chiffon souillé fut ôté de la bouche de Law, le libérant de la contrainte répugnante.

_ Ah ! Soupira de bien-être et heureux de respirer librement le pauvre prisonnier.  
_ Pas trop fort, s'il revient il recommence, le prévint un des soldats.  
_ Mais… Pourquoi ? Ne comprenait pas le médecin.  
_ Tu l'as énervé, il s'est emporté et met du temps à se calmer, informa l'homme en blanc en reprenant son nettoyage.  
_ Comment ? Demanda, toujours confus, Law.  
_ En l'empêchant de tuer tes subordonnés, s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
_ Oh… Et que m'avez-vous injecté ? S'intéressa le médecin qu'il était.  
_ Une concoction fabriquée par une chirurgienne civile.  
_ Oui, le docteur Séléné, j'ai entendu, je parlais du contenu…  
_ Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Interrogea l'un des soldats, surpris de l'intérêt du prisonnier.  
_ Je suis chirurgien, souffla le médecin.  
_ Ah, donc ton surnom c'est justifié, réalisa l'un des jeunes. C'est du venin de tarentules d'ombres.  
_ Je croyais que ces bestioles était un enfer dans la forêt…  
_ C'est le cas, on ne pas trop comment elle fait, mais elle s'en sort à chaque passage là-bas, et puis il y a peu produit.  
_ Elle vous l'a donné pour moi ? S'enquit Law.  
_ Hein ? Non ! Elle ne sait pas pour qui j'ai été le chercher, même si elle a dû deviner que le commandant avait attrapé un criminel et que le bougre l'avait énervé.  
_ Elle est très perspicace cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Carrément ! Elle m'a même donné un kit de soin en grimaçant, et la fiche d'instruction de soin qui va avec, soupira le soldat en soulevant le pull du brun.  
_ A- attendez, vous allez me-  
_ La ferme, et laisse-moi faire, le gros nounours m'a donné du fil à retordre, et j'ai déjà l'habitude de soigner les punching-balls de notre supérieur, ordonna le jeune en relevant le vêtement, apercevant déjà les dégâts sur le torse hâlé.  
_ C'est… souvent ? Le nounours ? Bepo ? Il a battu Bepo ?! Demanda avec anxiété Trafalgar, se débattant pour échapper aux mains non-expertes de son ennemi.  
_ Chut ! Nom d'un Roi des Mers ! Et arrête de bouger bordel ! Je vais pas te tuer mais t'aider, il faut que tu survives jusqu'à l'arrivée du navire pour Impel Down ! »

Dès lors, le brun se laissa manipuler, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Il ne broncha même pas alors que son vis-à-vis lui débouclait la ceinture et lui ôtait ses chaussures et son pantalon. Ses sens encore très flous lui permettaient tout de même d'être très conscient des mains et du linge humide sur sa peau.

_ Whaou, je crois qu'avec toi, le commandant vient de battre son record de fractures, fut impressionné le jeune marine.  
_ A ce point ? S'inquiéta son compère.  
_ Oui, c'est la cata, on va devoir appeler un toubib' professionnel.  
_ Séléné ? Elle est la plus sympa pour rafistoler nos gars…  
_ Non ! Hurla alors le pirate, s'attirant une main sur la bouche et deux regards noirs.  
_ Tu la connais, conclut tout de suite le docteur improvisé.  
_ Je… Je me suis fait passer pour un médecin lorsque l'explosion est survenue.  
_ Avant-hier ? Fut surprit le marine.  
_ Oui… Les internes n'ont pas cherché plus loin, mais le docteur Séléné en revanche m'a rapidement découvert, elle a évalué sans que je ne m'en rende compte mes aptitudes puis m'a laissé exercer le temps de soigner le gros des blessés, je servais plutôt bien l'hôpital… Expliqua le brun, mentant à moitié, la voix toujours basse alors que son interlocuteur continuait de le soigner.  
_ Pourquoi les avoir aidé ?  
_ Par ennui… Et puis, je n'ai pas fait des études de médecine sans raison, murmura le pirate, se faisant tout de même entendre des deux hommes.  
_ Attends un peu, tu voulais être un sauveur de vie ?  
_ Pirate n'est pas un synonyme de tueur, soupira Law, pour moi c'est une forme de liberté, avoua-t-il.  
_ Ah… Je me sens encore plus mal de te voir dans cet état, se lamenta alors le jeune homme.  
_ P-Pourquoi? Balbutia Trafalgar.  
_ Bah, t'es pas le sale type que t'es censé être, qu'on nous décrit… T'es vachement humain en fait ! Je comprends pourquoi tes hommes étaient révoltés à l'idée que tu te sacrifies pour eux, t'es… T'es le genre de personne que je pensais devenir en rejoignant la marine, termina-t-il, la voix brisée, baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux larmoyant et se concentrer sur les blessures du capitaine que désormais il admirait.

Bouche bée, le survivant de Flévance ne pouvait détacher ses yeux argentés du garçon, le voyant faire de son mieux en suivant les instructions et conseils écrits du docteur Séléné, il commença donc à également lui donner des conseils, à lui indiquer les zone les plus urgentes à traiter ainsi que répondre aux questions du jeune, l'aiguillant un peu mieux sur son état. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les soins les plus urgents étaient dans l'ensemble terminés, les fractures étaient pour la plupart réduites, des bandages couvraient le corps finement musclé du plus vieux.

_ Tout de même, certaines blessures nécessitent un savoir que je n'ai pas, et même avec vos conseils, Law, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose de plus… Êtes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas de l'aide du docteur Séléné ? S'était mis à le vouvoyer le cadet.  
_ Certain, confirma Law, personne d'autre que mon équipage et vous deux sont au courant de mon intervention et de son soutien envers moi à l'hôpital, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger pour quelques blessures, j'ai fait le choix de sauver trois vies au prix de la mienne, elle n'a pas à en être pénalisée… Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mise au courant, de quelque manière que ce soit.  
_ J'ai fini les soins, annonça le plus jeune, blême et admiratif face au courage de l'ainé.  
_ Et moi le nettoyage, les informa le troisième homme.  
_ Bien… Je pense qu'on se reverra Law, pourvu que soyez mis en geôle très rapidement, le commandant passe en général moins ses nerfs dans les cellules, se justifia le marine. Et puis j'aurai un peu plus l'occasion de vous visiter, aussi… Et puis je pourrais vous donner un peu de nourriture, à vous et votre équipage.

La reconnaissance qui illumina les yeux du prisonnier déconcerta le soldat, qui tomba à genoux devant celui-là, ne cachant plus ses larmes. Le second marine lui prit les épaules et lui demanda :

_ Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
_ Je… J'ai raté ma vocation, je maintien tout juste en vie un homme que j'aurai voulu devenir ou connaître dans d'autres circonstances… Je- Law, il faut qu'on vous fasse sortir d'ici, il faut vraiment que vous quittiez cet endroit plein de fous ! S'exclama le jeune.  
_ Je vois mal comment m'enfuir d'ici, dans mon état et avec mes hommes, notre log-pose à encore besoin de huit jours, s'amusa tristement le brun, secouant légèrement la tête, un pâle sourire étirant ses lèvres déchirées et encore saignantes.  
_ On va trouver un truc, je vous le promets, je mettrais ma situation de marine en danger pour vous ! Jura l'homme, rapidement soutenu par son camarade.  
_ Il a raison, on va y arriver, dussé-je perde mon emploi ou me retrouver hors-la-loi !

La détermination ancrée dans les deux paires d'yeux ne faisait aucun doute, le duo comptait agir, au péril de tout ce qu'il avait, et ce, pour ce capitaine dont il ne savait rien, venant à peine de le rencontrer. Soudain, une certaine agitation de l'extérieure parvint au trio, les alertant du retour du commandant.

_ On doit y aller, bonne chance et bon courage, tenez-bon ! Souhaita le plus jeune des trois, ramassant son matériel de nettoyage et de soin avant de filer, accompagné de son collègue.  
_ Merci, souffla discrètement le brun alors que la porte de bois s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant entrer le violent marine, les traits toujours déformés par la colère. »

Les deux soldats n'avaient jamais vu une colère aussi sourde habiter leur supérieur, et savait d'avance que cette fois-ci, les blessures de Trafalgar serait impossible à soigner pour le moins ancien des deux hommes, il allait devoir demander conseil ou même l'intervention d'un médecin professionnel, que le pauvre prisonnier soit d'accord ou non.

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, une détonation retentit dans la base, arrachant un frisson d'effroi à tous les êtres vivants présents dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.  
Dans les cellules, les pirates relevèrent la tête, un mauvais pressentiment leur tordant les intestins. Ils savaient que leur capitaine se trouvait entre les mains d'un homme violent et dangereux. Bepo avait sous leurs yeux fait les frais d'une vague de colère traversant le bourreau des lieux. Malgré l'endurance et l'impressionnante constitution du Mink de par sa nature et ses origines, il avait grandement souffert du traitement impitoyable, c'est pourquoi tous les criminels en blouse blanchâtre, sans exception, tremblaient à l'avance, songeant avec terreur à l'état dans lequel leur cher capitaine leur serait rendu. Cette détonation n'augurait décidément rien de bon, les cris plus tôt étaient déjà peu rassurant, mais ça… Ce coup de feu… C'était trop. Un des hommes se mit à pleurer en silence, détruis.  
Cependant, les deux jeunes soldats, devinant l'inquiétude de l'équipage, se hâtèrent de se rendre devant les cellules des Heart Pirates pour leur parler de la santé du brun, les rassurant un peu, leur promettant d'un regard de veiller du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sur le pauvre homme.

Trois jours plus tard, Law fut accroché dans une cellule en face des trois occupées par ses subordonnés. Il était inconscient, pâle, trop pâle. Les deux recrues avaient administré le plus de soins qu'ils avaient pu, permettant au torturé de rester en vie, et limitant les douleurs de ce dernier. Le plus jeune était retourné voir Séléné par deux fois déjà, de nombreuses questions sur l'anatomie en tête, ainsi que pour lui demander à nouveau des anesthésiants à base de venin de tarentules. Une telle requête avait surpris la demoiselle, commençant à se poser des questions sur l'identité du ou des (et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il y en avait plusieurs, tant de souffrance pour un seul homme était une abomination !) malmené(s). Elle ne sut pourquoi il refusa son aide et lui demanda juste des conseils quant à l'extraction d'une balle, elle tenta de creuser un peu le sujet mais se heurta à un mur de silence. A son grand étonnement, la recrue avait refusé de lui révéler de qui il s'agissait, d'un signe de tête, incapable de retenir un certain tremblement dans sa voix. Rapidement, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait et suivit le marine hors de l'hôpital. Au détour d'une ruelle, après s'être assuré que personne ne les verrait, elle envoya l'homme contre un des murs, et le saisit au col.

« Le nom du ou des prisonniers que cet enfoiré torture, immédiatement, exigea-t-elle d'une voix très menaçante que le pauvre bougre ne lui connaissait pas.  
_ Docteur Séléné, je peux pas, gémit-il avant de sentir la prise se resserrer sur lui.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu'il l'a demandé…  
_ Qui ? Le commandant ?  
_ Non…  
_ Le prisonnier ?!  
_ Oui, pleura alors le jeune. Il vous protège, il ne veut pas qu'on vous associe à lui.

Le cœur de la chirurgienne se figea, sa peau diaphane devint cadavérique, il n'y avait que deux hommes sur toutes ces mers qui puissent vouloir la protéger ainsi.

_ Est-il… Lui manque-t-il un bras ? Demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.  
_ Quoi ? Non ! Il a des fractures mais pas d'amputation ! S'écria le marine comme si la doctoresse avait dit une énormité.  
_ Donc c'est Law, conclut-t-elle, son regard se planta telle une dague meurtrière dans les yeux apeurés de son vis-à-vis.  
_ Pitié, il avait demandé à ce que vous ne soyez sous aucun prétexte mise au courant.  
_ Trop tard, fut la réponse cinglante de la miss. Comment l'avez-vous capturé ?  
_ Il s'est livré, on avait son équipage au complet, on les avait eu à la sortie de la forêt, le cri d'un ours bicéphale nous avait alerté de leur emplacement. Il a essayé de joindre son second, et le commandant lui a proposé d'échanger sa liberté contre celle de trois de ses hommes…  
_ Sachi, Penguin, et Bepo énuméra sans mal Séléné.  
_ Comment le savez-vous ?! Balbutia le soldat alors que la poigne de fer se relâchait.  
_ Que vous a dit leur capitaine sur moi ?  
_ Il nous a dit à Ban et moi, pendant que je le soignais la première fois, qu'il s'était fait passer pour un médecin lorsque l'explosion est survenue il y a quelques jours. Les internes n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, mais vous, en revanche l'aviez démasqué, et évalué ses aptitudes pour ensuite puis le laisser exercer, et il vous aidait plutôt bien d'après lui.  
_ Il vous a menti, l'informa-t-elle.  
_ Quoi ? Se sentit trahit le jeune homme.  
_ Par omission, il était à l'hôpital la veille et a sauvé un enfant empoisonné par des tarentules, nous avons passé la nuit ensembles sur son navire, j'ai passé quelques heures avec son équipage, et dans la nuit les internes m'ont appelée, il m'a accompagnée.  
_ Vous et Law êtes…  
_ Etions en couple, ça n'a pas duré, je ne veux pas quitter l'île, j'ai préféré rompre très rapidement en réalisant qu'il serait très rapidement trop tard pour m'éloigner de lui.  
_ Oh… Pourquoi ne pas le suivre ? Vous êtes coincée sur ce caillou paumé depuis si longtemps…  
_ Je ne peux pas prendre la mer, la marine me pourchasserait immédiatement.  
_ Mais vous n'êtes pas une criminelle, ne comprit pas son interlocuteur.  
_ Si, je suis née criminelle, et je vis cachée depuis lors, ma présence dans l'équipage des Heart Pirates les mettrait tous en danger, bien plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà ! S'exclama avec désespoir le médecin.  
_ Oh… Pourquoi êtes-vous… ?  
_ Mon père est un pirate assez primé, et toujours en activité. C'est tout. Il n'en faut pas plus pour condamner un enfant et le diaboliser dès la naissance.  
_ Mais c'est stupide ! S'insurgea le soldat.  
_ Oui, ce l'est, pourtant, si on découvrait par exemple que Roger avait une engeance, on exécuterait l'enfant publiquement, quel que soit son âge.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas…  
_ Non, mon père est en vie, le contraire réjouirait tes supérieurs et arriverait bien vite à mes oreilles…  
_ Et ça va, de me dire ça ?  
_ Oh, tu es un garçon intelligent et bon, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles me dénoncer, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Est-ce qu'un jour je serais capable de, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, vous cacher mes intentions ou mes pensées ? Soupira en souriant le garçon.  
_ Avec le temps peut-être, qui sait ? Je te laisse, si Law est parvenu à libérer son second, je me dois d'aller les voir et chercher un moyen de libérer ses compagnons…  
_ Séléné, Ban et moi on… on est là, au besoin…  
_ Luccian, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ?  
_ Si j'avais su j'aurai parcouru les mers pour rejoindre cet équipage si incroyable, alors oui, je compte les sortir de cet enfer !  
_ Tu connais mon numéro de Den Den Mushi, appelle moi dès que tu es seul à la base, je veux un rapport complet de l'état de chacun d'entre eux, je file au sous-marin pour voir si les pirates y sont, fit-elle en partant, disparaissant telle une ombre. »

Non loin d'ici, près des docs, un submersible était là, immergé, tapis sous un amas d'algues. A l'intérieur, deux hommes tentaient tant bien que mal d'aider leur supérieur, malgré sa fourrure très handicapante. Le pauvre était plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait montré et s'était effondré à peine avait-il posé une patte sur le navire.  
Il avait mis la journée à retourner sur l'embarcation, tantôt se cachant des marines, tantôt étant trop épuisés pour avancer, et depuis le retour, il n'avait fait qu'aider Bepo, et tourner en rond, cherchant un moyen de retourner à a base pour libérer les leurs.  
Sachi était sur le point d'administrer de la morphine en faible concentration à son pelucheux ami lorsque le navire trembla, pris de secousses inattendues. Surpris et inquiet, l'humain posa la perfusion et boita hâtivement jusqu'à la vigie, où se trouvait déjà Penguin depuis une bonne heure.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était à l'instant ?! Demanda le premier.  
_ Aucune idée, j'ai absolument rien vu ! Fit le deuxième. »

Une nouvelle secousse, plus légère, se fit sentir. Soudain, les mécaniciens comprirent : le sous-marin se dirigeait de lui-même à la surface, sans qu'aucun de ses occupants n'ait lancé la moindre manœuvre de remontée. Très vite, le monstre de métal se retrouva à l'air libre, Penguin et Sachi n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, et pourtant, rien ne justifiait ou n'expliquait cette crevée imprévue. Armés, les deux compères déverrouillèrent la porte blindée et passèrent timidement la tête dehors. Rien, personne, pas un marine en vue.

Un bruit mouillé attira leur attention, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de cette sonorité, et enfin, l la virent.

« Séléné-chan ?  
_ Salut, comment vous sentez-vous ? J'ai appris pour votre emprisonnement, dit de but en blanc la jeune femme.  
_ On a eu de meilleurs jours, grimaça Sachi en baissant son pistolet, un soupir de soulagement traversant ses lèvres tandis que son corps se relâchait.  
_ Et Bepo ?  
_ Toujours alité…  
_ Je vais le voir, annonça-t-elle en dépassant les deux pirates, les étonnant un peu.  
_ Mais…  
_ Il a besoin de soins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux amis hochèrent piteusement la tête, avant d'entendre le pas calme de la miss entrer dans le submersible.  
Il fallut près de deux heures à la chirurgienne pour s'assurer une guérison rapide du bipède, un silence religieux habitant la pièce. Ensuite elle s'intéressa à l'état des deux autres personnes présentes. Une autre heure passa, toujours sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda enfin le trio dans les yeux, un à un. Penguin osa alors poser la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit :

« Des nouvelles du capitaine ?  
_ Pas les meilleures je le crains, avoua le médecin, j'ai réussi à soustraire quelques informations à une personne soignant Law, il est en piteux état, mais vivant et visiblement, il est encore capable d'énerver le commandant. J'ai donné à notre ami commun de quoi limiter efficacement les souffrances de votre supérieur, et des conseils de soin. Je n'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait de Law. »

La discussion continua, Bepo sortit de son état semi conscient et prit part à la discussion, implorant la chirurgienne à sauver son ami. Très vite, la conversation devint une série de plans de sauvetage, tous comportant un taux de réussite très faible. C'est alors que Séléné soupira, et prit une décision :

_ Je vais vous ramener un log-pose déjà rechargé, et un Eternal-Pose de cette île ainsi que de la suivante au cas où. Ce soir est la soirée de la Lune d'Argent, la marée va être la plus importante de l'année, l'astre nocturne sera plein. On agit ce soir.  
_ Séléné, dis-moi… Comment compte-tu faire pour venir avec nous ? C'est dangereux !  
_ Je sais mieux me battre que j'en ai l'air, je suis tout sauf un ange, réplica sombrement la jeune femme.

Tout à coup, la sonnerie d'un Den Den Mushi retentit. Il s'agissait de celui de la demoiselle, avec de l'autre côté du fil le jeune Luccian, prêt à faire un rapport détailler de l'état de chaque membre de l'équipage. La conversation dura longtemps, le jeune soldat ayant du temps devant lui il en profitait pour répondre aux interrogations du quatuor autant que ses connaissances le lui permettaient. Lorsque Séléné raccrocha enfin le combiné, Bepo posa la question de la remonté du sous-marin.

_ Séléné -chan, comment nous as-tu fait émerger ? Désolé !  
_ Ce n'est rien Bepo, je contrôle l'eau, pour faire simple.  
_ Et la version compliquée ? S'enquit Penguin.  
_ J'ai été touchée par la Lune le jour où je suis venue au monde, révéla-t-elle, faisant voleter distraitement entre ses doigts le contenu de son verre. »  
_ Tu n'es pas une utilisatrice de fruit du démon ? Désolé !  
_ Non, je suis… on va dire que je suis bénite, et non maudite, confirma la jeune femme. Je l'ai longtemps caché, JE me suis longtemps cachée, mais si je veux aider Law, et vous les garçons, je vais devoir accepter mon destin, et la prime qui va être mise sur ma tête.  
_ Tu vas rejoindre l'équipage ? Comprit rapidement le Mink.  
_ Si vous voulez de moi, oui, promit-elle.  
_ Alors allons sauvez les nôtres, s'écria avec détermination Sachi, immédiatement rejoint par les autres. »

Dans la base marine, un mauvais pressentiment s'empara du commandant. Son appétit disparu, le faisant se lever de table avec agacement. Il passa avec empressement devant les cellules, inquiétant les malfrats derrière les barreaux. Entendant du bruit, Ban et Luccian se cachèrent alors qu'ils étaient en train de nourrir sans permission les pirates. Heureusement pour tous, l'homme ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin jusqu'au dehors de la base. Law l'observait, l'œil peu rassuré, espérant que ses amis avaient pu se mettre à l'abri depuis leur libération. Son esprit revenait souvent vers la chirurgienne, mais ses espoirs de s'échapper se réduisaient tout autant que la quantité de sang restant dans son corps, malgré les efforts non-négligeable du jeune soldat qui prenait discrètement soin de lui.  
L'astre diurne descendait, laissant bientôt place à une Lune d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Le souvenir des rayons illuminant la chevelure argentée de la demoiselle dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher lui revint. Il songea avec rêverie que sous les rayons de cette Lune, la beauté enchanteresse de la jeune femme devait être un délice. Réalisant ce à quoi il pensait, il secoua la tête, fatigué de son manque de sérieux face à la situation. Cependant, ce simple geste était de trop pour lui. Les abysses vinrent l'attirer, impitoyables.

 _Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?_ Se demanda le brun alors que son esprit glissait une nouvelle fois vers l'inconscience.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello!_  
 _Me revoilà!_  
 _Comment allez-vous?_

 _Et oui, voici la suite!_

 _Mais avant, vos reviews!_  
 _Merci à tous, c'est très encourageant d'avoir vos avis et retour, ça me montre que ce que je fais intéresse un minimum^^_

nikkkouyoku:  
Merci! Je sais que ce n'est pas humain^^  
J'espère que mon OC ne sera pas trop Mary Sue ou Deus Ex Machina... :)  
Voici la suite, à bientôt et encore merci!

Naheiah:  
Thx ! Merci! Gracias! Grazie! Arigatô! ...  
Ahah, va savoir, est-ce lui? Est un autre? ;P  
J'essaie de publier souvent, mais je n'ai pas de rythme... Je publie dès que je termine un chapitre, et je termine un chapitre plus ou moins souvent, en fonction de mes exams, cours, de mon travail et de mon inspiration... Je ne peux donc pas te donner de date précise pour le prochain chapitre, désolée ^^

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
MICIIII! Une phrase? Voici la suite!  
Je suis humaine, promis! Certes je suis dérangée, vieille et sadique, mais humaine ^^

* * *

 **Disclaimer: One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda, cette fiction, Séléné, Ban, Luccian (et les tarentules d'ombres!) appartiennent à Hanako et moi-même :)**

* * *

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage sous les lueurs nocturnes.**_

Luccian se tenait là, devant les cellules à l'odeur inquiétante de moisissure. Il expliquait à voix basse aux Heart Pirates la suite des évènements, l'arrivée prochaine de Bepo, et d'un moyen de tous les faire évader, bien qu'il ignorât tout autant que ses interlocuteurs que le docteur Séléné était ce moyen d'évasion. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il répondait aux nombreuses questions des prisonniers. Se dissimulant à chaque fois que passait un autre marine ou qu'un bruit louche lui parvenait.

Malheureusement Trafalgar était toujours inconscient et n'avait donc aucune idée de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains tout en restant discret, Ban avait enfin obtenu le droit de le décrocher des chaines que le maintenaient suspendu dans la cellule. Il avait ainsi pu allonger le pauvre capitaine sur la couchette de bois humide, un lit de fortune toujours plus raisonnable qu'une place sur le sol. Cela avait offert l'opportunité au soldat le soignant de l'examiner avec plus d'acuité et de facilité. Néanmoins, à aucun moment il n'était parvenu à lui retirer la balle logée entre ses côtes, près de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était bien au-delà de ses compétences, il risquait de paralyser son pauvre patient à vie, une erreur que jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il la commettait. Pourtant, il était partagé : la friction créée par le moindre mouvement arrachait des couinements pathétiques au brun, qui serrait les dents autant que possible. L'anesthésiant administré ne suffisait pas à éliminer cette douleur lancinante qui s'aggravait follement au moindre geste. La souffrance du capitaine taraudait le jeune marine, lui coupant autant l'appétit que l'envie de suivre les ordres qu'aboyait son supérieur.

Lorsque le duo de soldat eut fini de transmettre les informations qu'ils détenaient aux hors-la-loi, il fut décidé que le corps inanimé de leur capitaine serait le premier évacué, transporté par ceux qui le pourraient jusqu'à ce que Bepo soit disponible pour s'en charger, sa carrure et son attention le désignant comme le plus amène à apporter un confort minimum à son supérieur. D'un accord commun, Luccian et Ban allèrent chaparder de la nourriture une dernière fois, permettant aux captifs de reprendre des forces en amont de l'évasion.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la nuit était tombée, et les lumières des habitations de la ville s'allumaient les unes après les autres, l'hôpital devenant un centre de clarté dans cette fraiche soirée. La lune s'était élevée, sublimant la surface de ses blancs rayons. Alors que le commandant s'amusait à réveiller Law à coup de gifle, la grande porte de la base explosa avec fracas. Alerté, tous les hommes présents accoururent, armés et inquiets, vers l'endroit où des hostilités semblaient s'être déclarées et où les ennuis s'annonçaient. Pourtant, lorsque finalement le nuage de fumée et de poussière se dissipa, les Marines se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez face à… Rien.

Nada, nothing, rien.

Le vide devant eux les laissa perplexes, beaucoup songèrent à une farce de très mauvais goût, ou un raid ennemi avorté, leurs assaillants ayant soufferts de l'explosion. Néanmoins, cela leur paraissait louche.  
Ne comprenant pas, les soldats se retournèrent, cherchant des explications auprès de leurs semblables. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que leur supérieur ne leur hurle de se rendre aux cellules, réalisant ce qu'il se tramait. Heureusement, il était déjà trop tard, Trafalgar était déjà engoncé dans des tissus doux et propres, l'accrochant au dos de son second. Les portes et menottes avaient cédés face aux clés subtilisées et copiées dans l'après-midi par le duo de recrues. Les criminels était libres, énervés, et plus que déterminés à reprendre la mer après avoir mis leur capitaine adoré en soins poussés. Luccian et Ban s'étonnèrent de découvrir que la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait aux côtés du duo de mécaniciens n'était nulle autre que le docteur Séléné.

« Do-docteur ? Balbutia l'apprenti médecin.  
_ C'est vous ? S'étonna Ban.  
_ Oui, c'est moi, soupira-t-elle, allons-y et passons par la zone nord, j'entends du monde arriver par les autres côtés ! Fit-elle en lançant la marche. »

Immédiatement, le groupe se dirigea avec discrétion et vitesse vers la sortie brisée peu de temps auparavant. Séléné se rendit malgré cela très vite compte que leur vitesse de déplacement ne serait pas suffisante face aux habitudes de traqueur dégénéré de la tête de la base.  
En effet, le commandant et une escouade de tireurs les cernèrent tout de même et très vite, les bloquant jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste des troupes. Désormais l'équipage et ses alliés étaient entourés. Ils avaient honnêtement espéré pouvoir éviter un recours à la force, mais l'évidence d'un combat imminent s'imposait à eux. Pourtant, les pirates n'étaient pour la plupart pas en état de combattre un tel régiment. Dans d'autre circonstance, nulle n'aurait hésité à se lancé dans la mêlée, leur victoire aurait peut-être été éreintante, mais assurée, cette fois-ci, leur capitaine étant hors-course et eux-mêmes se trouvant dans un état passablement limitant, ils se savaient perdants d'avance. Pris au piège, ils dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte qui avait volé en éclats, si proche et si lointaine à la fois. Un mouvement attira leur attention : les deux soldats qui les avaient aidés s'avançaient, protégeant de manière évidente Bepo et son supérieur. Le tortionnaire du brun s'avança de quelques pas, et d'un rire gras, il se moqua du duo.

« AHHAH ! Disgrâce ! Que vous-êtes ridicules ! Une cause perdue, un tas de déchets, vous soutenez ces types ?!  
_ Oui, répondit avec une voix assurée traduisant sérieux et une résolution effrayante Luccian, stupéfiant les marines à tel point qu'ils baissèrent leurs armes.

La surprise prit tout de monde de court, tant elle était grande. Cette volonté dont faisait ce soir la jeune recrue, habituellement si discrète et timide, fit comprendre à tous qu'il avait trouvé une raison de se battre, une manière d'être qui lui convenait enfin, et ce, de lui-même. A ses côtés, les pirates l'observaient, presque aussi perplexes. Ils avaient certes compris que le jeune homme les aidait et les appréciait, mais de là se mettre de la sorte tous ces marines à dos alors qu'il s'était à l'origine engagé dans cette voie…

_ Abrutis ! Eructa le commandant, crachant dans sa direction tant il était enragé qu'on lui tienne ainsi tête.  
_ Ne traitez pas quelqu'un ainsi sans connaitre ses motivations. Il est bien plus honorable que vous, en fait, chacun de ses hommes est plus louables que vous, Marines comme Pirates.  
_ Hérésie, hurla son vis-à-vis, lançant sans attendre son immense hache de granit marin sur le groupe. »

Même si le duo avait deviné que la brute allait réagir ainsi, ils ne savaient comment se protéger sans mettre en danger l'équipage derrière eux : l'arme allait bien trop vite et eux étaient bien trop peu expérimentés pour réagir à temps.  
C'est alors que l'improbable se produisit, car nulle ne savait leur accompagnatrice capable d'agir ainsi :  
Une main se tendit, pâle et presque luminescente sous les rayons nocturnes attirant tous les regards tant elle était sortie de l'obscurité, et tant elle était inattendue.  
L'air entre les cibles et l'attaquant se changea, devenant glacé au point d'en faire frissonner les personnes les plus proches, tandis que, sous les yeux de tous se dressa une masse d'eau qui entoura une grosse partie de la hache. Puis, ce liquide étrangement mouvant se changea en un mur de glace dans lequel l'arme se retrouva fichée, bloquée, inamovible. L'élément gelé prit très vite du terrain sur la roche, et la brisa, faisant de l'objet une ruine d'une dizaine de morceaux dans un craquement sonore, retentissant tel un claquement dans la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que- ?! S'exclama l'homme, ne saisissant rien de ce qu'il venait d'arriver.  
_ Assez, se fit entendre Séléné en avançant, la cape toujours sur sa tête.

Un moment de flottement se fit ressentir, le temps que le commandant avise la petite silhouette encapuchonnée, indiscernable. Après avoir inutilement détaillé l'être devant lui, il réagit enfin :

_ Qui es-tu, misérable !? Montre-toi si t'es un homme, gringalet ! Hurla-t-il, enragé.

A ces mots, la jeune femme ôta son vêtement dissimulateur et dévoila son identité. Un brouhaha de murmures s'éleva, aussi bien chez les militaires que chez les pirates.

_ Une femme ? Vous ? Docteur Séléné ?! S'étonna un soldat dans le régiment.  
_ Oui, et je suis votre ennemi, annonça la miss, la voix claquant dans l'air, implacable.  
_ Une frêle femme, deux recrues et des blessés, c'est tout ? Demanda le tortionnaire avant de partir dans un fou rire, incapable de s'arrêter face à l'ineptie qui devant lui se présentait. »

Agacée, la chirurgienne se détourna en soupirant, sachant que le commandant était trop stupide pour tenter quelque chose contre elle. Elle s'offrit donc le temps dont elle avait besoin et qui lui avait manqué lors de l'explosion pour examiner grossièrement et en une œillade avisée l'état des pirates, et surtout de leur capitaine, en train de regagner conscience. A la vue des soins et blessures du brun, une colère sourde monta en la demoiselle. Comment pouvait-on torturer ainsi un être, et sans le moindre but qui plus est ?!

_ La balle, Luccian, où était-elle logée ? Interrogea le médecin.  
_ Dans son dos, quelques centimètre le plus et Law était paraplégique. Et... Docteur ? Répondit le jeune avec peine et malaise.  
_ Oui ?  
_ Je n'ai pas pu extraire le projectile, avoua-t-il.  
_ Oh, fit simplement la miss, un ton neutre habillant sa voix alors que ses yeux reflétaient une rage sans nom qui indiqua immédiatement à tous ceux qui pouvaient voir les orbes bleus que la miss n'allaient pas en rester là, les faisant frissonner d'inquiétude.

S'avançant d'un pas, elle s'approcha de Bepo, la douceur transparaissant dans ses harmonieux traits. Elle glissa sa main sur la joue du capitaine pirate, qui, hagard et plus que surpris de la revoir, la regarda sans bouger, peut-être même sans comprendre. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre, la voir ici, devant lui et si douce le rendait si heureux… Mais l'inquiétait tout autant car, il avait beau être encore bien sonné, il savait pertinemment que la situation était très dangereuse. Un sourire désolé naquit alors sur les lèvres de la chirurgienne, que le brun eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir avant que la demoiselle ne détourne les yeux pour planter son regard dans celui du commandant, tout en s'écartant du groupe qu'elle aidait.

_ Vous… Depuis tout ce temps, vous avez fait souffrir tat de personnes, suscité tellement de peinte… De par ma position, jamais je ne m'étais dressée contre vous, mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez. Vous êtes un des êtres de la pire espèce, une des personnes les plus détestables que j'ai jamais rencontrés. Quel intérêt aviez-vous à torturer et détruire un homme qui s'était livré ?! Non seulement lui, mais également toutes ces pauvres âmes passées dans vos mains ces dernières années ! J'ai soigné, apaisé et même achevé des dizaines de prisonniers. Ce soir, j'ai sous les yeux la preuve la plus flagrante preuve de votre monstruosité.  
_ Les pirate sont des déchets à détruire ! Personne ne les regrettera ! Cracha l'homme, comme si cela justifiait toutes ses actions.  
_ Ce sont des humains, ils ont souvent des amis, une famille, et tout autant le droit que les autres de vivre librement !  
_ Pourquoi prendre leur défense, vous ont-ils retourné le cerveau ?!  
_ Non, loin de là. Il y a longtemps que je considère avec sérieux une personne pour ce qu'il est vraiment et non pour son statut. Pour votre gouverne, il se trouve que le Chirurgien de la Mort est un homme des plus respectables, incroyables et bons existant en ce monde, de plus, manque de chance, j'ai tendance à soutenir les personnes comme lui. Et, quel malchanceux vous faites désormais… Mais vous ne pouviez le savoir ou penser que cela vous nuirait un jour… Il se trouve que j'aime cet homme…

 _Elle… m'aime… Elle l'a dit… Haut et fort… Devant d'autres personnes… Devant des Marines, donc… Elle va me suivre sur les eaux si on s'en sort ? Nous pouvons vivre ensembles ? C'est… Génial !  
_ Dans la tête du brun, les mots de la demoiselle aux cheveux d'argent se répétait en boucle et à toute vitesse, faisant à chaque fois bondir plus fort son cœur… Malgré ses cotes rompues. Mais il s'en fichait, il était en train de nager dans le bonheur… la suite des paroles lui parvint tout de même, malgré le fait qu'il ne saisissait pas encore leur sens.

_ … et que, pour l'avoir blessé, je vais vous faire regretter votre venue dans ce monde. Même un enfer ardent ou un abysse infâme vous semblera être plus agréable d'ici quelques minutes de ce que vous allez subir… »

Sans plus attendre, la demoiselle offrit aux rayons lunaires son visage, prit une profonde inspiration, et rouvrit ses yeux, qui prirent une teinte carmin effroyable. L'air devint agité, tantôt d'une froideur terrifiante, tantôt d'une chaleur insupportable. D'un geste ample, elle figea le moment, écarta les bras, et les ramena brusquement devant elle, les paumes vers les Marines. Ce simple geste fut suffisant pour envoyer tous ses ennemis une dizaine de mètres plus loin, à l'exception du commandant, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ses yeux en revanche venaient de s'écarquiller de stupeur, comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'il s'était mis à dos la mauvaise personne. Là, sous le regard paniqué de la brute, Séléné avança et tendit sa main vers lui.

« Bepo, peut-être devriez-vous vous rapprochez de la porte pour aller au sous-marin et soigner les blessés, encouragea-t-elle l'ours polaire.

Comprenant que la miss leur conseillait de s'éloigner rapidement d'elle, Luccian poussa gentiment le Mink vers la porte. Les yeux des hommes ne quittaient un seul instant la cible de la demoiselle, figée contre son gré. Une fois le groupe plus loin d'une vingtaine de mètres, un hurlement à en effrayer un mort s'éleva dans les airs, tout comme le corps dont il émanait. Le tortionnaire de la base était en train de monter dans les airs, les traits déchirés par la souffrance. Au sol, Séléné n'avait pas bougé, sa main tendue s'était juste refermée légèrement. La peau du marine devint rapidement rosée, puis rouge, s'approchant sans mal de la teinte sanglante de la chevelure d'Eustass Kidd. On pouvait sans mal distinguer des vaisseaux sanguins, presque à fleur de peau, et la sueur perlant à grosse goutte du front du commandant. Une grande majorité des hommes déposa les armes, ne se sentant pas de s'opposer à une telle force, et encore moins en raison que qui subissait et pourquoi… Et puis, ils adoraient tous la chirurgienne, ayant toujours considéré les jugements de la miss comme juste et réfléchis. Ce qu'elle faisait en cet instant les impressionnaient, certes, mais nulle ne comptait contester le traitement infligé au tortionnaire de la base.

En parlant de l'homme, outre cet aspect étonnant et rebutant, nul ne comprenait la douleur de l'homme, ni même ce qui le maintenait aussi loin du sol. Que lui arrivait-il ? Comment Séléné le faisait-elle voler ? Que lui faisait-elle ?

De par sa capacité de réflexion importante, c'est Penguin qui saisit le premier la raison effroyable des cris déchirant du marine : Si la miss manipulait l'eau… Alors à cet instant précis, c'était la part d'eau du corps lévitant contre son gré dans les airs qu'elle maîtrisait, donc, en grande partie, le sang.

Un frisson d'inquiétude et d'admiration secoua le mécanicien, attirant l'attention de son compère, fasciné et étonné par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ?  
_ J'ai compris ce qu'elle lui fait, informa le pirate.  
_ Explique ? Lui demanda Sachi.  
_ Le corps est composé en grande partie d'eau, non ? Le mur de glace aussi, était fait d'eau…  
_ Elle contrôle son sang ? Réalisa Bepo, qui les écoutait.  
_ Sauf erreur de ma part, je pense que c'est ce à quoi nous assistons, confirma d'une voix faible et rauque Law, tout aussi impressionné. »

L'équipage bien sûr avait entendu la courte conversation et observait désormais d'un nouvel œil la jeune femme, réalisant sans mal l'atout qu'elle représentait dans un combat et la raison pour laquelle il était possible pour les Heart Pirates de partir de cet endroit de misère.

Sans prévenir, une pluie diluvienne se déversa sur l'île, détrempant les rues, les habitants, tout, sans exception, coupant court aux pensées de chacun.  
Sentant la fatigue s'emparer d'elle, la miss décida que la brute qu'elle contrôlait dans les airs avait expérimenté assez longtemps la souffrance pour s'y être accommodé. Songeant qu'il était plus que temps de s'occuper du magnifique capitaine, que la pluie n'allait pas aider, Séléné abaissa le corps du marine et posa sa main sur la poitrine du commandant. Immédiatement, le cri disparu, les yeux de l'homme se révulsèrent, le corps convulsa, et tomba inanimé au sol, encore secoué de spasmes irréguliers. D'autres armes rejoignirent le sol, déjà rendu boueux par la pluie battante.

« Père ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Un des militaires des lieux lâcha son arme pour se précipiter aux côtés du commandant gisant sous la pluie, la panique à l'état pur émanant de lui. Les mains tremblantes, il prit son pouls. Son visage grave et anxieux s'illumina immédiatement, le soulagement relâchant ses muscles. Il se releva alors, le visage empli de surprise et d'une gratitude certaine tourné vers celle qui venait de défaire avec aisance le briseur de vie.

_ Non, je ne suis pas un assassin, fit-elle pendant que ses yeux reprenaient leur lumineuse teinte océanique.  
_ Merci… Fut reconnaissant le jeune homme. Je sais qu'il le mériterait, rien que pour avoir torturé la peluche qu'est l'ours polaire, et encore plus pour Trafalgar, mais… Merci.  
_ En revanche, il va mettre des mois à s'en remettre, sans parler du fait qu'un goéland de dénonciation à son encontre a déjà quitté l'île, l'informa-t-elle.  
_ Je comprends. Va-t-il souffrir de séquelles ? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
_ Tout dépendra de lui, une médication raisonnable, une activité physique limité et une certaine sérénité devrait lui permettre de guérir totalement, mais vous connaissez mieux que moi le bonhomme, à vous de jouer jeune homme. Par contre, je ne garantit absolument pas que son esprit supportera l'évocation de pirate, ou de moi, mais bon, je m'en avouerai plutôt contente, désolée. Bien, ceci étant dit… Cette pluie va tous nous rendre malade, rentrez chez vous, les pirates quittent l'île dans le quart d'heure, et je peux vous assurer qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourra empêcher cela.

Les Marines furent plus que d'accord avec la jeune femme et soulevèrent leur futur ancien supérieur, rentrant au chaud dans le bâtiment principal. De leur côté, les hommes de Trafalgar et les deux recrues restant venaient de tourner les talons, et se dirigeaient vers la porte. Sachi se retourna vers la chirurgienne et lui demanda avec un peu d'espoir et de curiosité :

_ Séléné-chan, si tu contrôle l'eau… Tu penses pouvoir nous éviter de subir d'avantage cette pluie ?  
_ Je comptais m'en charger, sourit-elle, et même vous éviter un effort non nécessaire, ajouta-t-elle avec mystère. »

C'est alors qu'elle prit une pose plus assuré et écarta les bras. Les gouttes de pluie se suspendirent dans les airs, immobiles, sous les yeux écarquillés de tous, suscitant l'émerveillement de celui qui avait demandé à la jeune femme son aide. Le pâle corps de la miss fut soulevé de terre, le vent s'engouffrant dans la longue cape, la Lune projetant sa douce et pure lumière sur la demoiselle. L'eau se retira des vêtements jusqu'alors trempé des hommes, et les eaux en lévitation se mirent à tournoyer en une sphère autour du groupe. Dans un même mouvement, le liquide devint par endroit d'immenses plaques de glace, celles-ci s'agençant dans les airs et glissant sous les pieds des personnes présentes. Devant eux et sous leurs pieds se formait un bateau d'eau et de glace, pourvu d'un mat liquide, de voiles aussi irréelles que magnifiques, de filets translucides, le tout illuminé par les rayons nocturnes venant se perdre dans les filets d'eau éparpillé ci et là dans cette structure si réaliste et impensable. La lueur l'habitant grâce au lumières lunaires rendait chaque détail plus impressionnant que le précédent.

Perdus dans leur émerveillement, personne ne remarqua que le navire fantomatique s'élevait dans les airs, sortant de la base marine sous les regards perplexes des soldats les observant aux fenêtres.  
Personne ? Pardon, quelqu'un le remarqua, bien sûr : Law. Il regardait avec effarement le sol s'éloigner puis défiler sous la coque liquide, le tout se faisant si… simplement, sans que qui que ce soir ne ressente de secousse, de mouvement, tant la manœuvre était fluide.

« Cachotière adorable », marmonna le brun tout en commençant à inspecter des yeux l'état de ses amis, maintenant que sa vue redevenait net, à son grand soulagement.

Tous semblaient plutôt en forme, Bepo avait reçu des soins récents et efficaces, rappelant sans mal à Trafalgar les techniques de soins de celle pour qui son cœur s'emballait si aisément. Rassuré, il reporta son attention sur le navire liquide et son déplacement à la limite du divin. La miss avait-elle pratiqué d'innombrables fois cette technique pour parvenir à un tel résultat ou puisait-elle de toute ses forces sur ses capacités pour arriver à un tel résultat? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce navire était une œuvre d'art et une preuve d'une grande capacité à maintenir un flux de pouvoir constant, ainsi que, il en était presque sûr désormais, un besoin vital de prendre la mer.

Dix minutes plus tard, les Heart Pirates se trouvaient sur le pont de leur cher sous-marin jaune, l'embarcation provisoire qu'il venait d'emprunter avait disparu plus vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Dès lors la tension qui l'habitait quitta le corps de Séléné, l'obligeant à discrètement s'appuyer à la rambarde du navire jaune pour ne pas s'effondrer de suite. Faire autant appel à ses capacités l'avait épuisée, la Lune certes l'aidait grandement, néanmoins, la jeune femme ne pratiquait presque jamais son contrôle de l'eau et donc, n'avait aucune endurance quant à l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Evidemment, elle n'en n'avait jamais besoin et n'avait jamais vu leur développement comme une nécessité ou une urgence, rendant son niveau de maîtrise très basique et éreinte. C'est pourquoi, voyant que personne ne regardait dans sa direction, la demoiselle se permit de laisser ressortir un peu plus sa fatigue et souffla, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque ainsi qu'une respiration plus régulière et calme. Les rayons lunaires lui apportaient lentement une énergie nouvelle, l'aidant à se remettre de l'effort si peu habituel qu'elle avait fait dans la dernière demi-heure.

Soudain, le silence attira son attention : les conversations s'étaient tues. Surprise, elle releva la tête et vit enfin les regards inquiet et doux posés sur elle. Immédiatement, elle se redressa et lissa sa chemise du plat de la main afin que donner contenance. Il ne fallait pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle, ce n'était là qu'une fatigue passagère, alors que ses amis, eux, souffraient de dommages physiques soigner. Recomposant son sourire pour lequel ils fondaient tous, elle releva la tête et s'adressa au groupe :

« Mais qu'attendez-vous donc ? Que je laisse la pluie vous retomber dessus ? Et il faut soigner les blessés, sans parler de l'état déplorable de votre capitaine, aller, on bouge ! S'exclama-t-elle en filant vers la porte du navire et propageant une forme de vivacité nouvelle parmi les hommes. »

D'un geste lent et calculé, elle passa sa main derrière Bepo, dans le dos de Trafalgar. Ses yeux reprirent leur aspect carmin, et un sourire doux orna ses lèvres. Après une brève inspiration, elle initia un contrôle sur le corps du brun, le faisant voleter allongé, quelques centimètres sous sa main. Au grand contentement des autres, Law ne fut pas saisit des mêmes douleurs que son tortionnaire, au contraire : son dos ne le faisait plus du tout mal. Un sourire amusé et calme s'étala sur ses lèvres, indiquant à ses amis que tout allait bien. Ces derniers suivirent le duo de chirurgien dans le dédale de couloir du navire, jusque dans la zone médicale. Sans un mot, Luccian enfila une blouse qui trainait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de celle du capitaine, et en tendit une, pliée à côté de l'armoire à perfusion, à la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'en saisit, le remerciant du regard. En silence, les deux personnes se mirent en conditions stériles et signifièrent aux autres de sortir pour les laisser soigner le brun dans le calme et dans un environnement moins instable. Bepo emmena le groupe dans la salle commune, emportant des équipements médicaux de base pour transformer la dite pièce en salle de soins généraux pour que les pirates puissent gérer eux-mêmes les blessures les plus bégnines. Une fois les pirates installés, le second de l'équipage et le duo de mécaniciens, accompagnés de Ban, laissèrent leurs compagnons pour enclencher la manœuvre d'immersion du submersible et s'éloigner de l'île, mettant le cap sur leur prochaine destination.

Une fois seuls, la chirurgienne et son apprenti déshabillèrent Trafalgar, toujours en lévitation pour lui épargner la souffrance causée par la balle. Séléné s'attira une œillade lubrique de son cher et tendre, à laquelle elle répondit par un sourire amusé, sachant qu'il n'était pas sérieux du fait de son état et de la nouveauté de leur relation. Ils avaient certes dormi ensembles mais considéraient tous deux qu'une certaine période était nécessaire avant d'envisager d'avoir des rapports charnels. Ce moment de complicité passé, Luccian et Séléné nettoyèrent les chaires contusionnées de leur patient. Juste après, les secousses du sous-marin s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs océaniques parvinrent aux deux médecins, inquiétant tout de suite le plus jeune :

« Que se passe-t-il ?  
_ Le navire passe en dessous du niveau de la mer, c'est tout, expliqua Law en devinant ce qu'il se passait.  
_ Mais… Ban, Séléné et moi sommes encore à bord ! S'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.  
_ Attends, alliance avec un groupe de pirate, donc de criminels, insubordination, trahison et libération non-autorisée de pirate, tu pensais vraiment rester sur l'île ? S'amusa Séléné avec calme.  
_ Non, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer aux Heart Pirates, je ne suis pas des leurs, ma présence est déplacée. Et puis le docteur Séléné est très importante pour l'hôpital, vos capacités sont leur manquer cruellement.  
_ J'ai fait parvenir ma démission dès que j'ai su que les Hearts s'étaient fait prendre, et j'ai envoyé une demande de soutien médical urgente pour motif de perte de personnel.  
_ Quand bien même, nous ne faisons pas partie de l'équipage, nous allons gêner…  
_ Luccian-ya, vous nous avez sauvé, le moins que l'on puisse faire est de vous évacuer de l'île. Et pour ce qui est de Séléné, elle sait déjà ce que je pense de sa présence sur mon sous-marin, continua le brun en glissant son regard vers celui entendu de la miss.  
_ Uh ? Ne comprit pas l'ancien Marine.  
_ Law m'a déjà proposé de rejoindre son équipage, la nuit suivant l'explosion du centre-ville. Demande que j'avais rejetée sur le moment, mais je suis désormais sortie de l'ombre donc je n'ai plus de raison de demeurer loin des eaux.  
_ Et tu sais déjà où se trouvent tes quartiers, compléta le pirate.  
_ A moins qu'on fasse chambre à part, oui, confirma-t-elle.  
_ Ah… C'est vrai, vous êtes en couple, se souvint avec joie le jeune homme.  
_ Oui, mais revenons à toi, je discuterai avec Ban quand j'aurai quitté l'infirmerie. Souhaiterais-tu rejoindre mon équipage ? Proposa alors le capitaine.  
_ Pour…. Pour de vrai ? Balbutia le concerné.  
_ Ai-je l'air de blaguer ?  
_ Pas vraiment, mais… A quoi vais-je servir ?  
_ Pour commencer, tu sais agir, prendre des initiatives intelligentes, et ton intérêt pour la médecine est très encourageant. Tu m'as aidé, et puis tu sais te battre, aussi… Tu veux que je continue à énumérer les raisons qui me viennent à l'esprit ?  
_ N-non euh… capitaine.  
_ Bienvenue à bord Luccian-ya. »

L'émotion passée, le désormais pirate se reprit, et endormi son nouveau supérieur, permettant aux deux médecins de retirer la balle de granit marin du dos de leur capitaine.

Six longues heures plus tard, Trafalgar dormait paisiblement dans un lit, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une blouse de patient jaune poussin, parfaitement en accord avec son habituel sweat et la peinture remarquable de son navire. Contents, les deux médecins sortirent de la pièce pour aller rejoindre leurs camarades et prodiguer les soins que leurs amis n'avaient pu faire seuls. Son le chemin, les yeux de Séléné redevinrent enfin tels des saphirs. Devinant ce qui allait arriver, l'apprenti docteur raffermit sa pose et attrapa dans sa chute la jeune femme et l'aider à s'asseoir au sol. La fatigue l'avait finalement rattrapée. Après tout, elle avait forcé près de deux heures, puisant dans ses propres ressources pour maintenir son bien aimé en l'ai le temps de lui soigner le dos. La lumière de la lune ne pouvant lui parvenir là où elle était, la miss n'avait pu compter que sur ses réserves pour tenir à ce moment-là. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels nulle ne parla, laissant de quoi récupérer un peu la chirurgienne, avant qu'elle ne se relève d'elle-même et montre à son ami qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur chemin. Dès leur entrée dans la salle, ils furent assaillis de questions concernant l'état du brun. Pendant un court instant, l'ancien Marine demeura interdit, s'attirant toute l'attention involontairement. Séléné fit signe aux pirates de se taire et demanda au jeune homme ce qu'il lui arrivait :

« J'ai… je n'avais jamais rencontré des personnes aussi unie et soucieuse de la santé de l'un des leurs… C'est touchant comme lien, expliqua-t-il à la chirurgienne.  
_ Je comprends, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu connaître ça, mais même certains Marines peuvent se comporter comme ça, en réalité, il faut qu'une certaine alchimie opère entre les gens, c'est peu fréquent mais pas spécialement réservé au Heart Pirates, ria la demoiselle en se tournant vers Bepo pour inspecter les blessures qu'elle avait déjà soignées.  
_ Euh… Sinon, La- le capitaine va bien, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais ça ne saurait tarder. La balle n'est plus dans son dos, et s'il fait attention… Eh bien il s'en sortira avec tout au plus quelques cicatrices par-ci par-là. Et il va lui falloir du repos, aussi, annonça avec timidité le nouveau Heart.

Un silence prit place, le temps que les personnes présentes assimilent l'information, ou plutôt, les informations.

_ Tu… Tu viens de l'appeler « capitaine », réagit alors Penguin.  
_ Mais c'est vrai ça… Mais c'est génial ! Bienvenue parmi nous Luccian ! S'exclamèrent, presque à l'unisson, les pirates.  
_ Ah mais, du coup, j'y pense, Séléné-chan aussi, non ? Demanda un des membres de l'équipage.  
_ Bien sûr, sourit la miss percée à jour.  
_ Bienvenue Séléné-chan, l'accueillirent les garçons.  
_ Merci, bon, on peut s'occuper de vous maintenant ? S'enquit-t-elle après n'avoir pu réprimer un adorable petit rire. »

Sans attendre, les hommes s'assirent sagement sur les chaises, attendant leur tour en discutant joyeusement de l'arrivée des deux nouveaux et leur donnant de quoi se restaurer en même temps, se posant alors la question au sujet de Ban. Ce dernier était toujours avec Sachi, qui s'évertuait à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du submersible, de chaque machine, les unes après les autres. L'ancien Marine s'était très vite intéressé aux mécanismes, ce qui avait rapidement amusé le duo. Penguin avait fini par laisser les deux hommes, tous deux partis dans une discussion enflammée sur les moyens de propulsions possibles pour un tel navire. Ban s'était rapidement découvert une passion pour la machinerie et avait donc demandé quelques explications à ses ainés. Sachi n'avait pas manqué l'opportunité et désormais était rendu au blindage du navire, surprenant le nouveau venu de par l'optimisation des parois et tuyauteries.

« Bah oui mon grand, faut qu'on ait un minimum de place pour passer, vivre, tout ça quoi ! On passe notre temps entre ses parois, alors il fallait que ce soit un peu confortable tout de même. On a mis du temps à faire les plans, Penguin et moi avons passé des nuits entière à s'arracher les cheveux, sans compter que le captain' galérait autant que nous sur les plans, mais ça en valait le coup, fit-il en caressant un des moteur, fier du submersible.  
_ Attends, tu es en train de me dire que vous avez conçu ce monstre à vous trois ?!  
_ Et qui d'autre ? C'est notre bébé Ban-san ! Ria le mécanicien.  
_ Je suis franchement impressionné… Souffla le jeune homme.  
_ Attends de voir la vigie pour l'être, c'est ma merveille à moi, s'exclama le pirate en prenant son interlocuteur par la main, l'entrainant à sa suite dans les couloirs, l'amenant jusqu'au centre d'observation du sous-marin. »

Là, les yeux du plus jeune se mirent briller : La vigie était une salle dont les murs et parois se composait principalement de verre, offrant une vue imprenable sur les fonds marins, poissons et créatures évoluant dans les eaux salées. Outre le panorama incroyable, la structure et les forces s'y appliquant faisaient de l'endroit une merveille de conception et d'ingénierie. Sublimé, Ban passa sa main sur une des longues lignes gris clair qui habillaient le bord de la cage de verre, du métal renforcé, d'après ce qu'il savait, celui-ci était un alliage plus solide que l'acier et clair que l'aluminium ou l'or blanc, mais l'obtention de ses composants et sa transformation étaient d'une complexité affolante. Cependant, le résultat obtenu et présent sous ses yeux valait selon lui toutes les peines du monde.

« Hey… Sachi, tu dois être un génie pour avoir créé tout ça… » Souffla Ban, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des fins ornements présents ci et là dans la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'estomac du nouveau venu se manifesta qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient passé près de sept heures à discuter mécaniques, après avoir pris plus d'une demi-heure pour gérer la submersion du navire et la stabilisation de la vitesse. D'un comme un accord, le pirate guida son nouvel ami jusque dans la cuisine, où ils retrouvèrent les deux chirurgiens en train de terminer de recoudre leur dernier patient chacun.

« Whaou, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi longtemps la discussion avec Sachi, surtout sur un sujet aussi technique que celui du Sub' et ses machines ! Siffla d'admiration Penguin.  
_ Et encore, on s'arrête parce qu'on a faim, s'exclama le susnommé en se servant joyeusement dans les placards et en découvrant une sucrerie terriblement familière. Euh, les gars, depuis quand on a en stocks des… Marshmallows ombrés ?!  
_ Non, ne me dites pas que vous y retournez après ?! Désolé ! S'écria avec stupéfaction Bepo. Ah, Sachi, c'est Séléné qui les a ramenés en même temps que l'Eternal Pose.  
_ … Si, pourquoi ? C'est si grave que ça ? S'inquiéta Ban tandis que son ainé lui passait toutes sortes de mets. Et, Docteur, je croyais que voler ces sucreries était mortellement dangereux…  
_ Ce n'est pas grave si tu aimes le domaine, et pour ce qui est des douceurs des tarentules d'ombres, j'en ai simplement ramenées en même temps que leurs propriétaires. Le capitaine souhaitait les étudier et risquait fort de ne pouvoir assouvir sa soif de connaissances, donc j'ai déposé un vivarium dans son laboratoire, plus lui faire une surprise…  
_ Génial ! S'exclamèrent quelques gourmands.  
_ Pour ce qui est de votre interminable discussion, bah… A moins d'être intéressé par le sujet, et connaisseur, c'est quand même long et chiant donc… Intervint un autre pirate.  
_ Mais ça m'intéresse, contesta le jeune homme, arrachant des sourires à tous.  
_ C'est cool dans ce cas, nos mécanos sont des mines de connaissances dans le domaine, désolé, le rassura Bepo en riant.  
_ Ahah, je pourrais rester des années à parler plans, de fonctionnement de moteurs, de blindages, tout ça quoi !  
_ Et voudrais tu rester ? S'éleva la voix grave et posée de Trafalgar.

Les discussions s'arrêtèrent instantanément, l'attention générale s'étant dirigée vers le Chirurgien de la Mort, qui venait de se téléporter dans le fauteuil que l'équipage lui laissait toujours, par habitude.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Vraiment ? S'exclama le concerné avec espoir.  
_ Vraiment, oui, confirma le brun.  
_ A-alors… Je… Avec plaisir, capitaine, accepta avec un sourire démesuré le jeune homme.  
_ Parfait, je ne te pose pas la question de ton poste, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Je doute que ce soit nécessaire, rigola le désormais pirate.  
_ Bienvenue Ban-ya, sourit son supérieur.  
_ Bienvenue parmi nous, s'amusèrent les autres, y compris Luccian, ce que remarqua tout de suite le nouveau pirate.  
_ Lu-kun, toi aussi ?  
_ Ahah, il va falloir que tu me supporte encore quelques temps mon vieux ! Acquiesça l'interrogé.  
_ Et le docteur Séléné ? Se rappela le nouveau mécanicien.  
_ De même, lui confirma la miss. D'ailleurs, capitaine, que faites-vous en position assise ?! Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de Trafalgar.  
_ Je venais me restaurer, il ne faut pas croire l'expression « Qui dors dine »…  
_ Vos blessures ne vous autorisent pas de vous tenir aussi assis ! Rétorqua la miss en mettant les poings sur les hanches, mécontentes.  
_ Je n'ai pas rouverts les plaies, tout va bien ma chérie, s'amusa le pirate en s'étirant un peu, trouvant sa position inconfortable à cause de ses côtes rompues qu'il commençait à sentir malgré le reste de morphine, et s'arrêtant soudainement, ayant clairement senti un truc lâcher dans son dos.  
_ Vu ta tête, ce n'est plus le cas… Grinça le docteur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.  
_ Euh… Hésita-t-il alors que la sensation qu'un liquide lui coulait dans le dos lui parvenait.

Sans tarder, les yeux de la demoiselle se remplirent de cet aspect rubis si impressionnant. Avec hâte, elle s'approcha de lui et stoppa le saignement en soupirant, agacée. Sans rien dire, elle renversa son verre d'eau et créa un nuage de vapeur autour de son amant et elle. Puis, la jeune femme souleva dans les airs, non sans difficulté, le corps blessé. Avec moins d'effort, elle fit flotter sur le ventre Trafalgar, et écarta légèrement les pans de la blouse de patient jaune.

_ Law… Il y a quatre points à avoir lâché… Je te recouds sans anesthésie et en faisant exprès de me foirer ou quoi ?  
_ Hum… Désolé, je ferais plus attention, s'excusa piteusement le capitaine, peu fier. Du coup… Si tu pouvais limiter les coups d'aiguilles un peu sensibles…  
_ Je vais te faire un plateau repas, mais tu dois rester allongé tant que ton dos est dans cet état, s'il te plait !  
_ Je sais… Mais j'ai l'air de quoi devant nos compagnons ? Se plaignit Law.  
_ De quelqu'un qui les a protégés, en endurant un traitement inhumain. Ils comprennent, ne t'inquiète pas on amour… Fit elle en le retournant pour lui voler un baiser avant de le réinstaller dans le canapé, allongé et entouré de pleins de coussins. »

D'un geste négligé de la main, la miss dissipa le nuage de vapeur, et entreprit de faire un plateau repas pour son capitaine. Lorsqu'elle le lui mit entre les mains, elle lui chuchota qu'en revanche, il avait tout à fait le droit d'échanger avec sa « Room » sa blouse contre ses vêtements habituels.

…

 _Ah oui… Je suis tout de même nu, là-dessous, réalisa le brun en piquant un fard monumental._


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello!

Et oui, me revoilà~  
Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne année avec une légère avance ;)

Je vous remercie de vos lectures, de vos reviews, qui m'encouragent toujours plus à écrire et à publier!

Sur ce, réponse aux reviews!

Traffy-D-Lamy:  
Merci miss! Moi j'aurais bien voulu la connaître ton hypothèse... ^^  
Voilà la suite~

JeTapeL'incruste:  
Des mini-Law? Uh... Je crois que les deux principaux concernés ne sont pas d'accord, désolée ^^

nikkouyoku:  
Aha! :) Merci! La voici!

 **Disclaimer: One Piece est à Oda, l'idée de l'histoire et les OCs sont à Hanako et moi! Merci de respecter!**

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle vie elle avait désormais...

Deux semaines après l'évasion aux dimensions magiques des pirates, le submersible jaune creva enfin la surface pour autre chose qu'un renouvellement succin d'air ou une récupération du journal de Grand Line, comportant les nouvelles primes… Dont, normalement, celle à venir de la miss aux cheveux d'argent, ce qui n'arrivait pas, à son grand étonnement. Elle pensait que la Marine l'aurait rapidement reconnue et prit des mesures à son égard, mais non : Rien n'arrivait.

C'est pourquoi la miss avait finalement mis de côté l'idée, décidant que le sujet n'était pas urgent et que son capitaine et amant n'avait pas besoin de s'encombrer de cela pour le moment, ce dernier étant déjà bien assez occupé par ses blessures et les nouveautés présentes dans le sous-marin : L'ajout de trois matelots d'un coup et sans vraiment l'avoir prévu n'avait rien d'anodin ou de banal. Fort heureusement, les trois avaient rapidement trouvé leur place au sein de l'équipage, n'ayant plus qu'à apprendre à connaitre leurs nouveaux compagnons et l'organisation en place, afin de mieux s'y retrouver. Tout le monde y mettait du sien, et l'entrain dont chacun faisait preuve avait rapidement effacé le sentiment de gêne et de crainte qu'avaient suscité les conditions déplorables de l'enrôlement du trio.

Plus qu'heureux de ce retour à l'air libre, Bepo se précipita sur le pont, s'étirant avec délice dans les vents marins tout en scrutant d'un regard acéré les flots au loin : Le radar du submersible avait rendu l'âme sans prévenir, rendant les navigateurs aveugles face aux dangers potentiels. L'ours, qui pourtant avait l'habitude de surveiller avec attention ses outils, n'avait absolument pas vu le coup venir, l'objet s'était soudainement mis à dérailler, puis, le noir complet était apparu. Quelques jours plus tard, un des moniteurs de son capitaine avait fait de même, lui faisant croire que Séléné, sur laquelle Law avait placé des électrodes afin d'effectuer des tests, faisait un arrêt cardiaque. Le soulagement et l'incompréhension du brun sur le moment lui avait valu de retourner immédiatement dans son lit, le bougre ayant parcouru en sprint les trois quart de son navire pour trouver sa Belle, en parfaite santé…  
Suite à cela, le four de la cuisine s'était arrêté de fonctionner aussi… Après enquête et énervement, l'équipage avait torpillé l'espèce de Roi des Mers émettant des pulsions électromagnétiques ciblées qui détruisait un à un les appareils du submersibles. Luccian et Ban avait su réparer l'outillage médicale, et le four, à l'aide de Penguin, mais le radar demeurait irréparable.  
C'est pourquoi Bepo était totalement absorbé dans une étude minutieuse et inquiète des flots devant lui.  
Derrière le Mink sondant l'océan venaient d'arriver les trois nouvelles recrues de l'équipage, bien content de revoir enfin les cieux. Ceux-ci n'étaient absolument pas habitués à ne pas voir l'horizon aussi rarement et expérimentaient désormais le plaisir de retrouver leur repère visuel habituel. Passé ce soulagement commun, les marins se mirent à parler de tout et de rien tandis que Bepo se débarrassait du haut de sa combinaison, ayant besoin de refroidir sa fourrure étouffante. Une discussion joyeuse animait les quatre pirates, en effet, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, jour pour lequel le sous-marin était remonté pour autre chose que ses habituelles raisons. Le navire avait rejoint la surface pour quelques heures, afin de profiter de l'air frais des océans, fêtant un jour pas comme les autres.

Le reste de l'équipage rejoignit le pont extérieur, appréciant également la fraicheur océane et les rayons diurnes réchauffant leurs chaires. Law rejoignit ses compagnons, plus lentement malgré sa hâte. Le pauvre récupérait peu à peu de ses blessures, bénéficiant de soins plus qu'utiles et accélérant sa guérison, néanmoins, il ne connaissait pas de moyen de ressouder ses os brisés plus vite que la normale. Il était déjà contraint par les deux autres médecins à bord d'absorber le quadruple de son apport laitier habituel par jour, afin de calcifier plus rapidement et efficacement. Malgré tout, lui ainsi que sa chère et tendre savaient qu'un temps minimum était nécessaire. Oh, il s'estimait heureux de pouvoir déjà remarcher, malgré les attelles l'entravant plus qu'il ne pensait le supporter. Le vil commandant l'avait brisé physiquement, le rendant inutile et inapte à diriger son équipage, le forçant à demeurer alité et contraint de partout pendant plusieurs jours. Bien sûr, Luccian avait gentiment occupé son temps, lui permettant de ne pas voir les heures passer tant il était occupé à lui transmettre et clarifier des connaissances médicales pour le jeune homme, dont la curiosité pour le corps humain et la synthèse de substances et toxines toxiques n'avait de cesse d'étonner ou d'impressionner le brun. Lorsqu'enfin l'élue de son cœur et médecin l'avait autorisé à poser le pied par terre, ce fut comme une bouffée d'air frais. Son second lui rendit la direction directe de ses subordonnés, bien que le Mink ait toujours demandé à son capitaine son avis ou son aval avant d'entamer la moindre manœuvre avec ses compagnons. L'équipage avait immédiatement assimilé le retour de leur supérieur, faisant tout leur possible pour éviter que Law ne s'épuise. Avec délice, il avait alors montré à grand renfort de travaux pratique de nombreuses nouvelles notions à son apprenti, cela ne mettant pas son corps en situation de souffrance et le détendant plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé : Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'avoir un apprenti lui serait aussi agréable. Chassant ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la conversation de son équipage, il s'étonna. A son arrivée, un nouveau sujet de discussion animait ses amis, un sujet qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre un jour :

« Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on vous différencie, vous portez tous les deux la combinaison, et même vos casquettes se ressemblent ! C'est pas pratique, se plaignit Penguin.  
_ La seule différence notable est la graisse des moteurs sur les manches de Ban 2 ! Continua un des compagnons des messieurs.  
_ Et encore, quand Ban 1 ne cuisine pas un truc au chocolat ou une sauce sombre ! Ajouta un autre.  
_ Mais j'y peux rien si on a le même nom, réplica en riant Ban « numéro deux ».  
_ Mais nous non plus, lui fit remarquer en s'esclaffant l'un des hommes.  
_ Justement, si, c'est eux qui m'appellent Ban, se défendit en riant le cuisinier, mon nom d'origine est Benjamin.

Un silence gêné tomba soudainement, avant que les pirates se rendent compte qu'en effet, ils étaient à l'origine de la confusion de nom…

_ Mais pourquoi Ban alors ? Interrogea Luccian.  
_ Je ne me souviens plus, réfléchit Sachi.  
_ On m'appelait par mon diminutif : Ben, au début, et puis lors d'une fête, j'ai trop bu et me suis retrouvé, le lendemain, en couche-culotte, déguisé en bébé, me valant l'appellation « Baby Ben », rapidement transformé en « Ban » fit l'homme avec des rougeurs évidentes sur les joues…  
_ Ahah, je comprends, s'esclaffa le « véritable » Ban.  
_ Mais du coup, il n'y a donc qu'un Ban, et un Ben, clarifia Luccian en souriant.  
_ Oui, et si les uns et les autres réussissent à ne plus appeler notre cher cuisinier par ce surnom, il ne devrait plus y avoir de souci de dénomination, fit Séléné, et si vous voulez je peux même coudre vos noms dans vos dos de combinaison, histoire de marquer le coup, proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur les épaules du duo de Ban.  
_ Je vote pour, intervint le capitaine, surprenant ses compagnons par son sourire amusé et dénué de toute fourberie.  
_ Pareil, pareil, idem, … S'enjouèrent les hommes présents les uns après les autres, rejoignant leur supérieur et Séléné.  
_ Bon, voilà qui est réglé, s'amusa Séléné. Je vais chercher de quoi coudre, attendez moi ici messieurs, les pria-t-elle.  
_ Ah, Séléné-chan, attends, on peut s'en charger, ne te fatigue pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà, proposa Luccian.  
_ Mais qu'avez-vous tous à me traiter comme une fragile petite bête, j'ai complètement récupéré depuis l'évasion, et j'étais bien moins mal en point que la plupart d'entre vous ! Protesta-t-elle, une moue contrariée étirant ses traits, avant de filer. »

Les pirates observèrent la jolie jeune femme s'enfoncer dans les couloirs du navire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que leur cher supérieur était sans doute l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Pendant que la demoiselle cherchait de quoi orner les tenues emblématiques des deux pirates, et tant qu'à faire, quelques marshmallows défendus pour les grands gourmands qu'étaient les Hearts –qui l'eut cru ?-, les conversations allaient bons train, les espérances de chacun quant à la prochaine île vers laquelle le navire filait.

« J'espère qu'il y aura des ours femelles, soupira, pensif, le Mink. »

L'énorme nounours s'attira quelques sourires attendris et rires habitués, à chaque fois il formulait ce souhait sans pour autant en faire un caprice enfantin, demeurant fidèle à lui-même.

Soudain, le sous-marin fut pris d'une secousse unique et violente, manquant de faire passer par-dessus bord la majorité du groupe. La cause ? Un bateau monstrueusement grand sortit de l'eau, brisant la bulle épaisse et translucide, typique des revêtements de Shabondy, qui l'entourait. Sans que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, une trentaine d'hommes sautèrent sur le pont du navire, surprenant ses occupants qui peinaient encore à retrouver leur équilibre. Dès qu'il en fut capable et qu'il eut finit de maudire le radar hors-service de son bâtiment, Law déploya ses pouvoirs et dégaina son Nodachi, se mettant devant ses compagnons en position de défense malgré son état fort peu recommandable et les regards inquiets pour lui qu'il recevait de ses amis. L'équipage à son tour se mis en pose de combat, toisant avec dureté et une inquiétude mal dissimulée, reconnaissant sans mal les pirates bien trop célèbres qui se dressaient devant eux, les dépassant de loin en nombre et en expérience, qui semblaient détendus et visiblement peu enclins à se battre.

 _Mais que nous veulent-ils ?_ Se demandaient les compagnons en combinaison blanche, ne comprenant pas l'attitude des intrus. Ne voulant rien montrer de sa faiblesse actuelle, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, souffrant en silence face à la plainte muette de ses côtes, et s'attirant une œillade désapprobatrice et discrète de son second, puis, se parant de son plus sourire le plus fourbe et carnassier, il s'exprima enfin :

« Que nous vaut votre visite, messieurs?

Un bruit sourd résonna : celui d'une chute magistrale. La personne venant de tomber sur le pont du sous-marin se releva, son équilibre étant visiblement quelque peu hasardeux, faisant presque de la gestuelle de l'homme quelque chose de comique. La chevelure en pagaille et flamboyante ne laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de l'arrivant maladroit et vraiment peu sérieux.

_ Bonjour ! Bonjour ! S'enjoua le rouquin, un sourire immense aux lèvres, rendant perplexes tous les Heart Pirate.  
_ … Law ne répondit pas, mais il perdit immédiatement son sourire, laissant place à un sérieux à toute épreuve.  
_ Euh… ? Osa Penguin en penchant la tête.  
_ Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Continua le nouvel arrivant.  
_ Désolé ? Ne comprit pas Bepo.  
_ C'est même un temps idéal pour faire une fête, songea tout haut l'homme en baladant son regard parmi les Hearts.  
_ A quoi jouez-vous ? Demanda le brun au bonnet tacheté, perplexe et légèrement irrité.  
_ Capitaine, soupira un des intrus que tous identifièrent comme le second du dit « capitaine », arrêtez de faire l'abruti…  
_ Bon, où est-elle ? Demanda avec beaucoup plus de sérieux le capitaine des intrus, scrutant d'un regard acéré les personnes présentes.

Oh, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que les jeunes pirates comprennent de qui l'homme parlait, et ce fut évidemment Trafalgar qui réagit au quart de tour :

_ Que lui voulez-vous ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix sombres et menaçante en relevant son arme.  
_ Comptes-tu m'empêcher de La voir, gamin ? Rétorqua avec la même froideur le supérieur adversaire, dégageant une vague de Haki juste assez forte pour faire trembler tout le monde dans l'équipage du chirurgien sans pour autant les rendre inconscients.

Le second des intrus se frappa lui-même la tête, dépité des agissements de son capitaine, suscitant un certain étonnement chez les Heart Pirates.

Le brun ne perdit pas sa combativité et adopta une contenance plus affirmée, et une posture agressive, digérant mal le tremblement incontrôlable et révélateur qui s'était emparé de son corps : Devant lui se dressait quelqu'un de nettement plus puissant et dangereux que lui, l'incapacitant presque tant il se sentait inférieur. Pourtant, il ne lâcherait pas, Séléné devait pouvoir être en sécurit sur les mers houleuses, tout comme le reste de son équipage. Se redressant plus que son corps ne pouvait le tolérer, il darda son regard le plus mauvais dans celui de son opposant.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déclarer quelque chose qu'il aurait de toute évidence grandement regretté, un éclair argenté passa entre les hommes, laissant dans les mains de Ban un nécessaire de couture, et devant Law en lui volant un baiser. A la surprise générale, la tension des pirates intrusifs s'évapora d'un seul coup, alors que des sourires béats naissaient sur leurs lèvres.

_ Non seulement tu me laisse sur un caillou pourri pendant presque 23 ans, mais en plus tu te permets de faire peur à mes compagnons et de les menacer ! Excuse-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle, très contrariée, se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant le capitaine des intrus.  
_ Ah… Séléné-chan, je… je suis désolé ! Désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé-désolé ! Commença à dire le Roux, tel une litanie d'excuses et concurrençant Bepo.

Décidemment, la scène ne faisait sens pour aucun des Heart Pirates. Ce qui se déroulait devant eux tenait du loufoque, et de l'irréel. Le Yonkô s'était incliné autant que ses hanches de lui permettaient, et s'excusait à tout va, devant les hommes du Chirurgien de la Mort.  
Exaspéré de l'attitude du roux, la demoiselle envoya son vis-à-vis au sol d'un croc-en-jambe magistral, faisant s'esclaffer ses subordonnés.  
Irritée, elle leur lança un regard noir, mais n'obtint rien de plus qu'un redoublement de rire. Une vague de Haki menaçante s'échappa alors d'elle, et les eaux s'agitèrent, calmant immédiatement tout le monde, installant un silence de plombs que seul le roux se relevant en se plaignant brisa, comment inconscient de l'énervement de la miss ou de la tension ambiante.

_ Ah… ça fait mal… Qui t'a appris à faire ça ?  
_ Maman.  
_ Evidement… S'amusa le pirate, se sentant un peu bête de par sa question. Donc tu as aussi appris utiliser ton Haki, Séléné chériiiie… ! Que je suis fière de toi ! S'enjoua-t-il.

Ce fut Luccian qui parvint à mettre le doigt sur la clef du problème :

_ Doct- Séléné-chan, quand vous disiez être une fille de pirate, vous parliez de… Shanks le Roux ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix blanche.  
_ C'est visible, non ? S'exclama le susnommé avec fierté, s'attirant un coup de coude bien senti de la part de sa fille, toujours irritée.  
_ Bin… Intervint un des hommes du Roux, un sourire amusé fendant son visage.  
_ Rhaa ! Je sais qu'elle tient tout de sa mère, c'est bon, se lamenta le capitaine. La seule chose qu'elle avait héritée de moi était les cheveux mais la Lune en a décidé autrement, pas que ça ne t'aille pas ma chérie mais…  
_ Mon manque de ressemblance m'a gardée en sécurité, et pour rappel, je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois en 23 fichues années, lui reprocha-t-elle sur un ton froid pour le calmer.  
_ Je sais, je suis désolé… Fit-il, attendri. Mais attends, comment savais-tu qui j'étais ?! Réalisa soudain le grand pirate.

Le soudain éclair de génie qui avait saisi Shanks lui fit porter l'intégralité de son attention à la jeune femme qui visiblement était tout à fait au courant de leur lien de parenté, alors que s mère et lui le lui avait caché…

_ Enfin… Soupira la miss en envoyant un regard chargé d'embarras à ses compagnons, et repérant les yeux écarquillés de son amant.

 _Ah oui… Héhé… Surprise mon chéri…_

_ Comment ?! Répéta le Roux.  
_ Je sortais le soir pour voir l'océan et de temps à autres je te voyais aller et venir, et puis tu as embrassé maman…  
_ Mais tu n'avais qu-  
_ Je sais, j'étais petite, mais c'est aussi toi qui a évacué maman quand la Marine a découvert son identité, donc…  
_ Tu es aussi maligne que ta mère, souffla en riant de gêne le pirate. Tu m'en veux je suppose… Suposa-t-il en repensant avec amertume à toutes ces années d'absence qu'il avait imposées à son enfant.  
_ Pas vraiment, avoua la miss, surprenant assez son paternel pour qu'il en tombe à la renverse. Tu venais de temps à autre, et puis maman m'avait expliqué que la marine te recherchait donc que pour me protéger tu ne pouvais venir me voir.  
_ Donc… Tu…ne m'en veux… pas ? Clarifia-t-il en se relevant une nouvelle fois.  
_ Non… Papa. »

Les larmes dévalèrent sans attendre les joues du redouté Yonkô, qui tomba à genoux devant cette enfant qu'il aimait tant. Ses hommes l'observaient, émus : tous savaient à quel point leur capitaine s'en était voulu de ne s'être jamais présenté à la chair de sa chair, et à quel point il avait craint le verdict de la demoiselle.  
De sa main, il prit celle de Séléné, le bonheur à l'état pur brillait dans ses yeux. L'océan lui-même semblait avoir arrêté de bouger tant le moment semblait suspendu, captivant toutes les âmes sur le pont du submersible.

C'était une vue rarissime, si humaine et douce à la fois, mais incluant deux personnes aux capacités hors-normes, dont la réputation ou la force pouvait faire trembler quiconque les croisait, et pourtant, cette fragilité, cette sensibilité était là, flagrante sous les yeux de tous…

Law regardait le duo, les enviant un peu malgré lui. Il se sentait à a fois rassuré et inquiet cependant : son équipage, dont celle pour laquelle son cœur battait, était en sécurité alors qu'un Yonkô était à bord de son navire. L'inquiétude quant à elle venait du lien de parenté de la jeune femme, qui, en deux semaines, n'avait pas soufflé le moindre mot ou indice au sujet du Roux.  
 _Pourquoi ?_

Oh, il comprit aussi vite la raison que la question n'était apparu dans son esprit : Pour commencer, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.  
 _Raté_ , grimaça-t-il intérieurement.  
Ensuite, sans doute pour être sûre que Trafalgar n'avait pas pris à son bord la miss juste parce que son père était un grand pirate. _  
Compréhensible et logique…  
_ Et puis il avait été assez occupé par ses blessures, celles de ses amis, les questions de Luccian. En somme le couple n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire plus que mettre les choses à plat au sujet de leur relation, et que le frein empêchant la miss de partir sur les océans ayant lâché, aucun des deux chirurgiens n'avait plus besoin de se tenir loin de l'autre… Les deux tourtereaux s'était remis ensembles comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus censée et évidente du monde, donc aucun des deux n'avait remis ses sujets épineux sur le tapis. _  
Peut-être aurais-je du me pencher sur le frein en question à ce moment-là... ?_  
Et puis, en fait, tout plein de raison lui venait, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Désormais, l'homme se sentait stupide, aveugle, négligeant… La culpabilité se mis à le ronger aussi vite que la surprise des liens de parentés de sa Belle avait disparue.

Une main se glissant dans la sienne le sortit de ses songes, il avait sans s'en rendre compte baissé piteusement la tête. Le contact de la peau diaphane de sa bien-aimée la lui fit relever dans un sursaut. Ses yeux argentés rencontrèrent immédiatement les prunelles océaniques coupables de celle-ci.

_ Séléné-ya ?  
_ Hum… Law, je voudrais te présenter mon père… Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en parler plus tôt et je m'en excuse, donc… Papa, voici Trafalgar Law, mon capitaine et compagnon. Law, voici… Shanks, mon père.  
_ Désolé de mon arrivée un peu violente et menaçante, ria Le Roux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un soupçon de gêne sur le visage.  
_ Hum, enchanté… Monsieur, répondit le brun, un brin intimidé et poli. »

Les deux équipages témoins de la scène, sentirent le malaise des deux hommes avec aisance. D'un comme-un-accord, les deux groupes se mêlèrent, leur second respectif donnant des ordres discrets pour ne pas déranger le trio, tandis que leurs amis préparaient de quoi fêter l'évènement sur le navire du Yonkô, celui des Heart Pirates ne pouvant accueillir un tel effectif son bord.

L'agitation ambiante et les vas-et-viens de tous sortirent le trio de sa bulle de tension, et, médusés, ils observèrent les deux équipages organiser sans l'aval de leur supérieur la fête. Un sourire discret façonna les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis que celles de son père s'étiraient de joie, d'une oreille à l'autre. Law, quant à lui, était stupéfié de l'organisation tacite et efficace de tous, d'autant plus que Le Roux ne laissait pas sentir une telle capacité à être sérieux ou efficace au premier abord.

 _Bah… Il n'est pas Yonkô pour rien je suppose_ , s'amusa-t-il intérieurement.

La main de Séléné se resserra gentiment dans la sienne, achevant de calmer la tempête qui s'était emparé de l'esprit de son bien-aimé, permettant désormais à l'homme de se détendre et de ne plus refouler le sourire sincère qui menaçait depuis peu de fendre son visage devant tout le monde.

Ce changement ne passa absolument pas inaperçu, et les hommes du Chirurgien de la Mort se mirent à leur tour à sourire alors que Bepo s'excusait une nouvelle fois.

Une fois que tout le monde fut attablé et que les verres et assiettes furent remplis, Le Roux souffla de soulagement et de contentement :

« Bien, je pense qu'il est temps de le dire…  
_ Je suis d'accord, acquiesça le chirurgien en devinant ce dont parlait l'autre capitaine.  
_ Joyeux anniversaire ma chériiie ! Hurla Shanks.  
_ Joyeux anniversaire Séléné, lui souffla plus discrètement le brun et déposant dans des douces mains de la miss un petit paquet.  
_ Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson les deux équipages.  
_ Merci à tous, sourit-elle avant de poser les yeux sur le cadeau que venait de lui faire son amant.

Rapidement, l'emballage disparut sous les doigts diaphanes, laissant une boite de bois au pourtour de velours carmin parsemé de décorations argentées apparaître. Sous les yeux curieux de son père et ceux amoureux de son amant, la demoiselle ouvrit le petit objet, découvrant à l'intérieur un collier d'argent à trois chaines fines, reliées en six points par des opales de feu bleues. Ci-et-là se trouvaient sur le bijou des perles de la même pierre ainsi que de toutes petites pierres de Lune arc-en-ciel en forme de goutte d'eau.  
Bien que Law n'eût pas connaissance de la bénédiction lunaire de Séléné lors de son achat, au début de leur relation, il avait trouvé que les couleurs des différents éléments représentaient avec subtilité la jeune femme faisant battre son cœur. La discrétion, sa douceur et à quel point elle lui était précieuse, sans parler des couleurs elles-mêmes.

Un souffle d'admiration s'échappa des lèvres sucrées de la miss. Ses deux orbes océane rencontrèrent les prunelles étincelantes de Law, brillants à tel point que ce n'était plus l'argent qui définissait ce regard mais le spinelle gris, une pierre rare symbolisant souvent l'aspect précieux et la protection… Un sens convenant parfaitement au brun, en somme.

Les mains tatouées de l'homme vinrent prendre le bijou dans son écrin et l'attacher au cou gracile de Séléné, tandis que cette dernière ne parvenait à se détacher du regard tendre et lumineux de son bien aimé. Une fois le collier en place sur la peau d'albâtre, des doigts du Chirurgien de la Mort remontèrent jusqu'au menton de la jeune femme et le quittèrent lorsque les lèvres du brun capturèrent celles de la demoiselle. Le duo était dans son monde, coupé de tous, même du petit grognement contrit de Shanks, qui visiblement trouvait la scène charmante mais osée, se sentant en devoir de protéger son enfant.

Une vague de Haki lui échappa à l'intention du capitaine des Heart Pirates, que tout le monde ressenti légèrement. Cependant, cela n'arrêta aucunement le couple dans leur baiser passionné. En revanche, Law émit dans vraiment s'en rendre compte une vague à son tour, signifiant clairement au Roux de le laisser tranquille, tandis que Séléné faisait de même auprès de son père, parfaitement consciente du jeu de Haki en train de se jouer sur le pont.

 _Non mais oh, papa, je sais encore prendre soin de moi, Law est un homme formidable, et puis c'est quoi ces manières ?!_

La bulle se fana peu à peu, ramenant le couple peu à peu à la réalité, et donc aux rires, messes basses et sourires en coin des deux équipages. Immédiatement, Trafalgar afficha une moue contrariée et boudeuse, il détestait toujours autant que l'on rit ou se moque à ses dépens, d'autant plus qu'ici, il s'agissait de ses sentiments ! La jeune femme à ses côtés le devina sans mal et parvint d'une œillade courroucée à calmer l'ensemble des pirates, impressionnant son capitaine et ses amis de par son influence sur le groupe et le Yonkô. D'un sourcil levé, il lui fit savoir que cela le surprenait et qu'il ne comprenait pas encore ce pouvoir qu'elle seule semblait être capable d'exercer.

« Je suis sa fille, il fallait bien que j'hérite un minimum de son autorité, ria-t-elle. Et puis avec mon poste à l'hôpital, j'ai rapidement dû mettre en pratique cette autorité, sans parler du fait que je partage ton lit et vogue sous tes couleurs.  
_ Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt ? Grommela pour lui-même le brun.  
_ Parce que tu avais autre chose à penser, et puis le fait de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mes parents n'a pas dû t'aider fasse à la surprise que nous a fait mon père plus tôt…  
_ En même temps, tu n'avais pas à m'en parler, surtout pas aussi tôt, je veux dire, beaucoup souhaiteraient user de cette particularité pour se faire une place dans ce monde, donc en soi, tu t'es protégée et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et du coup, je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu attends toujours ta prime…  
_ Ahah, c'est vrai que ta prime risque d'être sympa, s'amusa le second du Roux, il faut dire que tu as fait une entrée remarquable dans le monde de la piraterie, tu as aidé à l'évasion d'un Supernova, de son équipage, et ce en dévoilant des capacités effrayante après avoir vécu comme une menace inconnue et dormante pendant près de 23 ans sous le nez des Marines. Il ne manquait plus que la révélation de ton nom et que suis sûr que ta prime aurait dépassé celle de Trafalgar ! La question restante est la suivante… Commença-t-il.  
_ LA PHOTO DE PRIME EST COMMENT ? Termina le reste de l'équipage du redouté pirate roux.  
_ Oh, elle doit être géniale, je n'en doute pas une seconde, désolé ! S'enjoua Bepo en intervenant à son tour dans la discussion.  
_ Connaissant nos amis en blanc et bleu, ils ne vont pas tarder à sortir l'avis de recherche, même si la seule photo qu'ils ont de toi est trop élogieuse à leur goût.  
_ Ah ? S'intéressa Law.  
_ Ahah, il n'y a qu'à voir l'avis de Luffy, s'esclaffa Shanks, un sourire fier aux lèvres.  
_ Luffy au chapeau de Paille ? Clarifia le Chirurgien de la Mort en feuilletant les avis de recherches de ses compères hors-la-loi.  
_ Le seul et l'unique, acquiesça Le Roux.  
_ C'est vrai que sa photo laisse perplexe, remarqua le brun en détaillant du regard le jeune homme qui souriait comme un gamin en proie à un fou-rire au photographe. Je suppose que Séléné fera nettement mieux sur ce plan-là, espéra à voix haute le capitaine des Heart Pirates et s'attirant des hochements de tête approbateurs. »

Pendant ce temps, Akainu et ses deux collègues fulminaient, enfin, surtout l'homme de lave. Il se dirigeait d'un pas hâtif et colérique vers le bureau de son supérieur : l'Amiral en Chef Sengoku.  
Manquant d'arracher la porte et de la sortir de ses gonds en la claquant derrière lui, il hurla :

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser sortir un pareil avis de recherche, vieux fou !?  
_ Du calme Akainu, il n'y avait pas de meilleur cliché d'elle, et puis cet avis de recherche n'est pas si mauvais, surtout la prime.  
_ La prime se devait d'être conséquente maintenant que vos suspicions d'engeance du Roux sont confirmées ! Mais ce torchon, cette photo… ! La Marine n'est pas une agence de mannequina ou d'imagerie fantaisie ! Le quart des nouvelles recrues a déjà placardé ce papier à leur chevet et rêve de rencontrer cette diablesse !  
_ Qui ne le souhaiterait pas ? Il est vrai que le rendu de la photo est très flatteur et mystifiant… Songea le supérieur, appréciateur de la beauté et de la profondeur de l'image, ainsi que de l'enfant cachée du Yonkô.  
_ Mouai… Ronchonna le colérique Marine. Il n'empêche qu'à l'instant où nos photographes parviennent à capturer un moment moins enchanteur de la criminelle, on réédite ces torchons !  
_ Mais oui mais oui… Un biscuit ? Proposa comme si de rien n'était le plus âgé.  
_ Sans façon, répondit froidement le rouge en sortant comme une furie. »

 _Rhoo… Laissons à cette jolie jeune femme sa chance de grandir sur les eaux, la pauvre a dû se sentir à toutes ces années sur cette île…_ Songea avec compassion Sengoku.


End file.
